Two Harts can make a Home
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Zoe's cousin Tyler makes a trip to Bluebell and it's like deja vu for the town. But while he just might help Zoe to figure out where and who she belongs with, he's also hiding something that maybe only Bluebell can heal.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Harts can make a Home.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Can't wait for the new episodes-that break was way too much. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new story.**

Sometime Wade wondered how he managed to get so wrapped around Zoe Hart's dainty little finger. It wasn't like he meant to do everything she said or always help her when she needed him; it was just that when she looked at him with those big brown eyes, he literally felt his resolve drop in a second.

That was probably why he was driving back from a neighbouring town after picking up some supplies for her. Wade wasn't sure what they were but they smelt fruity and feminine and he wasn't going near them.

He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, humming away to himself as his car ate up the short miles to Bluebell. The dirt from the road was being kicked back behind him and he could see the town in the distance.

Suddenly he caught sight of a figure walking on the side of the road. With the weather like it was and the state of public transport in Bluebell, this was unusual. As he got closer to this person Wade saw who it was.

It was a kid, a teenage boy wearing grey jeans and a black t-shirt. He had a jumper tied around his waist and he was dragging a back pack behind him. A baseball hat was sitting backwards on his blonde head.

For those reasons, Wade realised that he wasn't from around Bluebell. No one who was from Bluebell or the neighbouring towns would go out dressed like that the weather they were having, which was feeling like another heat wave was about to hit.

Wade reached the kid and slowed the car down enough to look out the open window and asked, "You alright there, kid?"

The boy stopped and narrowed his eyes at him. "Just keep driving, pervert! I'm fine!"

A moment of shock hit Wade and then he said, "You really aren't from around these parts, are you?"

The boy scoffed and replied, "What gave it away?"

"The clothes, the walking and all that attitude," Wade said, "Do you like walking in the heat like an idiot or are you actually headed somewhere?"

The car had stopped by now and the boy was standing with his arms crossed, the bag by his feet. "Well I was looking for some hole named Bluebell but the bus doesn't go there! And now because of that, I'm stuck walking to it but I can't find it!"

Wade grinned and pointed to the distant buildings. "I think that's the hole you're looking for, which by the way is my hometown."

The boy just shrugged, not in the least bit sorry.

Wade sighed and replied, "Well I might as well give you a lift into town. Get in."

The boy raised an eyebrow and replied, "What part of keep' driving pervert' did you not understand?"

"The pervert part; trust me, kid, I like woman and woman my age." Then he looked thoughtful and muttered, "At least I hope they were my age."

The boy smirked and squinted at the distant town. With a sigh he walked around the car and got into the passenger's seat. Wade cranked up the AC and started driving again.

"So what brings a smart assed kid like you to Bluebell anyway?" Wade asked.

The boy sighed and whipped his hands on his already sweaty t-shirt, after pulling off his hat. "My cousin moved out here a few months ago and I thought it would be the perfect time for a visit."

Wade nodded, reading between the lines and replied quietly, "So things are crap at home then?"

The boy was silent and Wade said, "Trust me kid, you are not alone in the messed up family department; in fact I think I have a whole aisle in that place."

The boy just replied, "Don't call me kid."

Wade smirked again and said, "You really _are_ an angry kid!"

"I'm fifteen!"

"Like I said - kid."

They reached the outskirts of town when Wade remembered that only one person had moved to Bluebell in the past few months. He looked at the boy and asked, "Wait, are you Zoe Hart's cousin?"

The boy looked at him, frowning, and for the first time Wade realised the boy was looking at him with brown eyes-with Zoe's eyes.

"How did you-watch out!"

Wade looked forward in time to avoid hitting another car. The boy had braced his hands on the dashboard and then said, "Wait, how do you know my cousin?"

"We're neighbours," Wade said, "She never mentioned a cousin."

"Nice," the boy said, "Can you just drive me to her house then?"

Wade just adjusted his hands on the steering wheel and kept driving. They had reached the town square and the boy raised his eyebrows at the sight of the crowd gathered around various tables and the gazebo.

"What is this? The Little House on the Prairie convention?" the boy commented and Wade smacked the back of his head.

The boy was looking at him in shock while Wade just calmly placed his hand back on the wheel. "That was for insulting my town again and if you actually got your head out of your ass, then you would see from all the cakes that it is a bake sale."

The boy just sat back in the seat with a sigh. He frowned when Wade stopped the car a second later and leaned out of the window.

"Hey Rose!" Wade called to the girl he had just spotted, "Please tell me those are some of your brownies?"

Rose smiled and hurried from the table she was standing at, to the car. "Hey!" she greeted, "These are my brownies. Do you want one?"

Before Wade could answer, Magnolia Breeland stuck her styled blonde head in Rose's way and said, "How about trying some of my apple pie. Made it myself."

"_Ya, in your dreams,"_ Wade couldn't help but think. Wade had barely opened his mouth when Magnolia turned to the boy in the passenger seat and asked, "And who is your handsome new friend?"

Wade turned to the kid. He was sweaty and dirty with a mop of blonde hair that was flattened from his cap but with a strong jaw and deep brown eyes, the kid had the makings of a good looking man. So that was why Magnolia was so keen to make an impression.

"Oh this is just some kid," Wade said with a wave of his hand, "And I'm afraid pie is a little difficult to eat while driving so I'm going to have to have a quick brownie."

Rose had been standing there, slightly put out because of Magnolia...again.

It seemed the kid saw that too. "Would you mind if I had one too?" he asked leaning towards the window, "I'm starving and they look great."

Rose beamed at this and handed them both a brownie. With a thank you to the girls, Wade drove off. As he chewed on his snack, he looked over at the kid, who had already finished his. The kid saw his look and said, "Shut up."

Wade just settled for a smirk. If anyone knew about doing nice things for girls and not wanting it brought up again, it was Wade.

Soon they were stopping outside Zoe's house and after Wade shut the door of the car he asked, "What's your name by the way? Or will I just keep calling you kid?"

The boy glanced at him and then back at the house. "My name is Tyler. And since your Zoe's neighbour you must be Wade."

"I'm guessing Zoe talks about me then?"

"More like long emails of complaint."

Wade smiled and called out "Hey Doc! I got something for you!" A few seconds later Zoe walked out of her house. Surprise came over her face when she saw them standing there and then she exclaimed, "Tyler? What are you doing here?"

"Hey CZ," Tyler said, bouncing up the porch steps to hug his cousin-who was a head shorter than him. "Just thought I'd stop by for a visit."

Zoe hugged him tightly and then asked, "Your mother is going to kill me when she finds out that you are here! You're supposed to be at boarding school in England."

Tyler shrugged and replied, "I bailed. I hated it there and my parents were the ones who sent me there so I came to you."

Wade had made his way to the porch at this stage and nearly burst out laughing when he saw Tyler give Zoe the same pleading, big eyed look that she had given him only that morning. "Come on CZ, let me stay for a little while?"

Zoe sighed and pointed to the door. "Second room on the left, I'll make the bed for you."

Tyler smiled widely and hugged her again before turning to Wade and saying, "Thanks for the lift." Wade nodded and Tyler went inside.

Zoe turned to him, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Wade held up her bag of items and said, "Here are your things by the way. No need to thank me for that or for helping your cousin. It's all in a day's work for me these days since you came to town."

Zoe sighed and took her bag. "Thank you." She glanced at the house and then at Wade, asking, "He didn't happen to mention to you why he's here? That reason he gave didn't sound like the whole story."

Wade shrugged but said, "I do think there is something wrong at home though. What's his story?"

Zoe sat down on the porch seat and Wade took his place beside her. "Tyler may not look like it but he's practically a genius. He's got photographic memory; he's scored high on IQ tests. His parents practically have his life planned out for him. The school he was at in England is one of the best in the world."

Wade snorted, not noticing that Tyler had walked over to stand beside the open window near them in the house and was listening. "Well no wonder he ran away. Poor kid has his life all planned by other people. I'd go stir crazy if it was me."

Zoe frowned and replied, "They're only trying to help him be the best he can be!"

"No they're trying to help him be the best at what they want him to be. Sounds to me like the kid needed an escape."

Zoe leaned back in her chair and replied, "That's one way to put it."

Wade shrugged and stood. As he walked towards his own house, he called back, "I'm headed to Lavon's so I'll inform him of your guest; he can come for dinner tonight."

Zoe stood up and walked into her house to see Tyler sitting on her couch. "He's a weird dude," her cousin said and Zoe snorted. "But he's not as bad as you said he is."

Zoe just pointed to the closet and said, "Well for that you can get your own sheets and make your own bed; we're also going to the Mayor's house for dinner tonight."

Tyler sat up, excited, "Lavon Hayes, right?"

Zoe, remembering how excited she was when she first met her friend, nodded. She ran her eyes over his sweat stained t-shirt and dirt encrusted jeans. "You can't go to dinner like that; you'll have to wear something else."

Tyler grimaced and replied, "Well you see, I kind of don't have any other clothes."

When Zoe frowned at him he held up his hands and said, "Hey, like you said I'm not staying that long."

Zoe sighed, "I'll have to ask Wade if you can borrow something."

Tyler raised his eyebrows, "Wade doesn't look like he would have anything tidy to wear to dinner either, even if I fit into anything."

Zoe sat down beside him and sighed. "Look, I didn't like Bluebell at first but this place has actually grown on me, so be nice. And Wade does have some things that will fit you."

Then Zoe shook her head and stood up. "Here I am talking like your staying!" She looked at him and pointed, "And you are not staying. A few days and then you are headed back to England."

Tyler sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch. Then he picked up his sheets and headed into the spare room. His quick eyes picked up the details of the room. There was a rickety double bed with a hand carved wooden desk beside it across from the door. There was a wardrobe against the right wall and a chest of drawers at the left wall. There was a window beside the desk and Tyler threw the sheets on the bed as he looked out at the Bluebell landscape.

Tyler decided that he had never been some place like this before and he wasn't used to seeing his cousin in the country either. Both of them were used to big cities with crowds of people and loud noises. Bluebell was certainly not that. There was a light breeze that moved the tree branches in the yard and lake water lapped against the shore.

His right eye twitched slightly and the teenager rubbed it with the heel of his hand. Sighing Tyler flopped down on his bed just as his phone beeped. He didn't even have to check who it was; he knew.

"I'm not going to be your puppet, Mom," he mumbled to himself, "Like the cowboy said, 'You only want me to be the best at what you want me to be'. Not anymore."

Now he just had to tell Zoe the _other_ reason why he had ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Harts can make a Home.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites! Also to answer a question, no Tyler is not a wizard...he's a ninja!**

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Zoe raised her eyes to the mirror in front of her, to look at Tyler's reflection in it. He had just walked into her room, wearing Wade's red shirt and jeans. The shirt was on over a black t-shirt and was rolled up to the elbows while the jeans were turned up slightly resting on his own black converse. He stubbornly kept the hat turned backwards on his head.

Tyler raised his arms and exclaimed, "These just fit me! And I look like I just finished work on the farm!"

Zoe snorted and went back to applying eyeliner. "Don't be ridiculous," she said, "You wouldn't wear a shirt like that while farming."

A huff in reply was all she got and Zoe placed the eyeliner back on her dresser. "Well, I think we're just about ready. But you have called your parents like I told you too right?" Tyler gave her a nod as he walked out the door. Zoe frowned at this but followed him anyway.

They were soon at Lavon's and Zoe breezed into the kitchen, proclaiming that she was starving. Tyler walked after but nearly toppled over her when his cousin stopped suddenly in the kitchen.

Tyler followed Zoe's frozen gaze to see a blonde woman with a scary fashion sense and a love of red lipstick standing by the counter. Oh he knew who she was. Zoe mentioned her in her emails as well.

Lemon looked just as happy to see Zoe and she said, "Dr. Hart. It appears Lavon did not tell you about George and me joining you for dinner?"

"No," Zoe said, briskly, "He did not."

Tyler cleared his throat but before Zoe could introduce him, Lavon walked into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw the two women glaring at him. A look of pure fear appeared on his face but he was saved by Wade and George entering the room behind him.

"Zoe" George said, "Lavon was nice enough to invite us for dinner as well. Isn't this going to be great?" The last part was directed at his fiancé who just raised an eyebrow in reply.

A silence fell over the group and then Wade said, "Hey kid, I see the clothes fit you." Everyone turned to Tyler and finally Lemon said, "Ah yes, I heard from Wade that there was a new Hart in town. As if we didn't have enough New York influence already."

Zoe's temper was already near boiling point and the jab at her cousin did not help. But before she could say a word, Tyler whipped the hat off his head and smiled at her charmingly.

"Actually Miss Breeland, I've hardly spend time in New York because I go to school in London. Isn't that where you must have gotten your outfit?"

Jaws dropped around the room when Lemon smiled at him. "Oh I don't buy my outfits in London. I pick up a few things in town and make some adjustments myself."

Tyler walked towards her and replied, "Are you sure? I'm almost certain that I've seen that dress in the shops in London. I guess you just must have the eye for fashion."

He held out his arm for her and said, "May I escort you to the table?"

Lemon _blushed_ and linked her arm through his. "You have wonderful manners. I am assuming you got them in the London school of yours since Zoe doesn't seem to have acquired the same kind."

Tyler smiled and said, "Oh I just know how to treat a lady with the right kind of respect." As they walked into the dining room with Lemon chattering on, Tyler sent a cheeky smile back at the shocked people in the kitchen.

Wade was the first to speak. "Well, get out your history books, because I think pigs just started flying."

"How did he-," Lavon said in confusion.

"He's always been able to charm people," Zoe said, "It's like it's built into him, the little... I need a drink." With that she walked over to the wine.

Dinner was strange to say the least. Lemon was completely under Tyler's spell. She chatted to him and he listen like she was the most interesting person he had ever met. George didn't know what to make of it, Lavon was just as confused and the two of them kept sending each other these looks. Zoe felt slightly disgusted at her cousin charming Lemon while Wade thought this was all hilarious.

It was only when Lemon went to get dessert from the kitchen that Zoe finally said, "Ok, what the hell was that?"

Tyler grinned and replied, "I was being nice to the lady CZ, and maybe you should try it."

"Maybe you can sleep outside tonight," she replied.

"Just one question," George asked, "Why do you call Zoe 'CZ'?"

Tyler shrugged, "It stands for Cousin Zoe, but I always call her that since it sounds like I'm calling her sleazy."

This only caused Wade to burst out into laughter. Zoe was about to punch him in the arm but her phone rang. When she saw the caller ID, she said, "It's your Mom, Tyler. Follow me." With a sigh Tyler followed his cousin out to the porch.

Wade slowly stopped laughing and let out a sigh. But he stopped when he saw Lavon and George looking at him. "What?" he asked.

"It's the hair," George said.

"And that charm," Lavon added.

George nodded and said, "Not to mention the sense of humour."

Before Wade could ask what they were talking about, Lavon said, "But its Zoe's eyes."

"And Zoe's brain."

"What are you two talking about?" Wade exclaimed, looking between the two of them.

"Well," George said with a shrug, "We were just wondering if you and Zoe met fifteen years ago and didn't tell us."

It clicked in Wade's mind and he said, "Tyler doesn't act that much like me."

"Wade, I was your friend back when you were fifteen, remember?" George asked, "You were nearly exactly like him."

"But more stupid, I'm guessing," said Lavon helpfully.

Wade threw at napkin at him and replied, "Tyler isn't our kid, you idiots."

"Oh we know that," Lavon said, "It's just hilarious to watch the three of you together." Wade had no reply.

**-Zoe and Tyler-**

"Caroline! Aunt Caroline, calm down, he's right here. I'm looking at him right now."

Tyler rolled his eyes at Zoe's reassurances to his mother over the phone. As he leaned against the porch rail, he already knew what had happened. The school had found him missing and called his parents-or rather his parents' secretaries. Then they called around to the people in New York with no avail and when he refused to answer his phone, they called family members who had braved the scary outside world of Manhattan. In other words, they called Zoe.

"He arrived this morning; he told me he had called you."

Tyler winced at this and looked at Zoe who was glaring at him. The glare soon turned to a look of confusion as his mother continued to talk. "Really? That's great. I'm sure he'll be back in time for that, though. He's only staying a few days. Do you want to talk to him?"

Tyler held out his hand with a sulk but when Zoe replied, "Oh alright then...he'll call you later", Tyler retracted his hand slowly.

As he folded his arms, Zoe put the phone back in her pocket and said, "Your mom said she would talk to you later."

Tyler snorted, "Ya, sure." Before he could go back into the house, Zoe asked, "What did she mean though when she said you had an internship lined up in London?"

Her cousin shrugged and replied, "Mom and Dad got me this internship with some company in the city. Apparently it's going to be my future career so should really put some work into it."

"That's great!" Zoe said, "What does the company do?"

Tyler shrugged again, holding his arms out for emphasis. "I have _absolutely _no idea. But since when has that ever mattered?" With that Tyler walked back into the house, meeting Wade in the doorway.

"You ok, kid?"

Tyler just grunted in response and walked away. Wade turned to Zoe and asked, "_Is_ he ok, Doc?"

Zoe sighed and replied, "I don't know. I do think you were right about his parents trying to control him though." She paused and then asked, "Can I ask you something?" When Wade nodded, Zoe said, "If your kid had been missing for two days and you had just found him, wouldn't you want to talk to him right away?"

"Honestly?" Wade replied, "If it was me, it would be the first thing I'd want to do."

Zoe nodded absentmindedly and Wade placed a hand on her arm. "Hey, try not to worry. If there is more going on here, Tyler's going to need you on his side."

With that he held the door open for her and she smiled thankfully as they walked inside.

**-Later-**

Lemon and George had gone home, leaving Wade and Zoe to clean up while Tyler and Lavon talked about football at the counter.

"Homecoming? I haven't been at Homecoming in a long time," Tyler said, "They don't have it in England. But I heard it's a big deal around here."

Wade walked by putting some plates in the cupboard and Lavon said, "Oh ya, it's a huge deal, one of the main events. Everyone gets really excited."

"Yes, because I doubt much else takes place," Tyler responded, receiving another smack on the back of the head from Wade as he walked past again.

"Stop doing that!"

"Stop insulting my town and I will."

"Boys, play nice," Zoe said, giving them both a glare. Lavon looked between the three of them and just shook his head.

"I feel like I should help," Tyler said, "I mean you did invite me to dinner."

"Tyler you put Lemon in a good mood while she and Zoe were in the same room. _I_ feel like I should give you a medal," Lavon said with a grin.

Late that night when Zoe had finally made her way to bed and the lights were off in the house, Tyler lied back on the guest bed and stared at the ceiling. Minutes past, the only sounds being that of the insects outside and the gentle breeze.

Still, he could not sleep.

Finally after two hours of tossing and turning, Tyler got up and went to sit on the porch, hoping fresh air would help. But it was like it had ever helped before.

Still, as he stared out at the lake and the moonlight, Tyler had to admit, Bluebell was beautiful. It was around three when he heard the front door open and a sleepy Zoe popped her head out.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," he whispered, as if his voice would break the silence of the night.

Zoe shook her head and replied, "I couldn't sleep when I first got here either. It was way too quiet."

"Ya...too quiet," Tyler mumbled and Zoe frowned at her unhappy cousin.

"But I was thinking, since your internship doesn't start for a while and you're not really doing anything at school-."

"I've already covered the curriculum for the year," Tyler said and Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I forgot you're a genius," she said sarcastically, "Anyway, since you're practically free, maybe I can get you a couple of days here with your favourite cousin!"

Tyler frowned at her and asked, "What aren't you telling me? Remember CZ, I can always tell when you're lying."

Zoe sighed and walked all the way onto the porch to stand beside him. As she folded her arms, she said, "Your mom said that the school wasn't too happy with you taking off. Apparently it's not the first time you've misbehaved either."

Tyler shrugged and replied, "It's not easy. I'm either too smart or too stupid or too sarcastic. Either way, I didn't like it there."

"Apparently," Zoe said, "But while your parents are trying to get you back in, they might let you stay here for a few days. You seem like you need the break."

Tyler smiled and replied, "Thanks CZ." Zoe smiled and walked back inside.

It was around four that Tyler finally found some sleep but he awoken just a few hours later by his fully dressed cousin. "Get up! Lavon is driving us into town."

As she walked out of the room, Tyler said, "What do I need to go into town for?"

"You'll see!"

That was never good. Tyler fell back onto his pillow and rubbed his eyes.

"Hurry up!"

Grabbing some jeans and a blue t-shirt he had borrowed from Wade, Tyler dressed, grabbing a piece of toast on his way out the door to the car. It was only when they were driving through the town did Tyler lean forward to address Zoe in the front seat.

"I get that you have work, but why do I have to go?"

"You have work too," Zoe said, hopping out of the now stopped car, leaving a stunned Tyler and a chucking Lavon behind her.

"What?" Tyler said as he scrambled out of the car and followed his cousin into a building. He caught her a second later and asked, "What do you mean I have work?"

Zoe sighed and adjusted her handbag on her shoulder. "I talked to your mom this morning and you can stay here for a few days. But I am not having you sit around in my house."

"I wouldn't!" Tyler said, "I would sit around Lavon's house; he's the one with the widescreen TV!"

Zoe frowned and replied, "You are going to help out here for a few hours and no buts."

"Here?" Tyler then finally looked around the room and when he turned around he saw Wade, leaning against the Rammer Jammer bar, with a cloth over his shoulder.

"Trust me kid, this is going to annoy me, more then it annoys you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Harts can make a Home.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Just to be clear, Tyler is not Zade's son, it was George and Lavon teasing Wade.**

Zoe sighed as she closed the front door of the doctor's office behind her, lingering on the front porch in the sunlight for a moment. The day had been crazy; she'd had barely anytime to pause. Thankfully, Brick was on call tonight so she could have a relaxing evening. But first she had to pick up her cousin.

As Zoe walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk, she could only hope that the absence of manic calls from Wade, yelling at her to get Tyler out of his bar, was a good sign.

"Hey Zoe!" She looked up to see Rose hurrying towards her, her bag bouncing on her shoulder.

"Hey Rose," Zoe greeted, "What's going on?"

The two girls continued to walk along the street to the Rammer Jammer and Rose asked, "Is it true that the guy working at the bar is your cousin?"

"Well if he's blonde with brown eyes and too much attitude, then yes, that is Tyler. He's staying with me for a few days. Why?"

They had almost reached the bar at this stage and Rose shrugged, "You know what this town is like. Any new person is big news. Especially ones like Tyler."

"Why would Tyler be big news?"

Rose looked at her like she was insane and a second later when they had stopped outside the Rammer Jammer, Zoe gave a look around. "I haven't seen this many teenagers outside this bar since I got here. Don't you usually hang out where you can actually _get_ beer?"

Rose sighed and gave a glance to the number of teenagers, mostly girls who were sitting outside the bar on the tables, chairs and benches. "Well, they all wanted to see Tyler."

"Why?" Zoe asked again in confusion. Rose pointed behind her to answer.

When Zoe turned she saw Tyler walking out of the Rammer Jammer, carrying a keg. Judging by the stack of kegs beside the left wall, he had been at it a while. Because of the heat, he had tucked the blue t-shirt in the back of his jeans and the sweat was rolling off him. As he walked over to the pile of kegs, the teenagers' eyes followed him.

Zoe turned to Rose and said, "Well I'm glad he wore the hat in this heat, it gives him some shade. I should probably check that Wade is actually giving him breaks though."

Rose sighed and replied, "I'm actually glad you can't see it. It would be a bit weird if you did."

"See what?"

"Zoe, your cousin's hotter than a Bluebell heat wave."

Zoe gave Tyler another look and then said, "Then I should get him in the shade! I can't believe Wade is making him move kegs in this weather if he's that warm."

Rose shook her head and replied, "No! I mean he's good looking!"

"Tyler?" Zoe asked in confusion, "My snotty little cousin? Are you sure?"

Rose rolled her eyes and replied, "Yes! That's why everyone is here. The girls want to check him out and the guys want to check out the competition." Rose sighed and then said, "Magnolia keeps bragging about how she met him yesterday and she's making it sound like he's already in love with her. But I guess that's just Magnolia."

"What is?"

The two girls turned to see Tyler standing behind him, brushing his cheek with a gloved hand. As he let his arm fall, he asked, "Are you ready to go, CZ?"

Zoe, who soon realised that the teenage population of Bluebell was listing to her conversation, replied, "In a little while. I've got to talk to Wade. Oh but do you remember R-."

Zoe stopped when she realised that Rose had been dragged away by Magnolia who was grilling her by one of the tables, surrounded by teenagers.

"Do you get what's going on here?" Zoe said to him.

Tyler nodded and said, "I've been on show all day. Wade thinks it's hilarious." He gave a glance to the table and replied, "That Magnolia girl though? She seems like the queen bee. I think it's time to put her in her place."

Before Zoe could say anything, Tyler made his way to the table. Chatter seemed to quieten as he reached the table and soon everyone was staring at him. Magnolia flashed him a winning smile but he ignored it and turned to Zoe's friend.

"Rose? Right?" Rose could only nod.

Tyler smiled at her and replied, "Well I just wanted to thank you for yesterday. The brownie was amazing."

Rose smiled at him but Magnolia replied, "It's too bad that you could try my pie. You would have loved it."

Tyler frowned and asked, "Sorry, who are you?" He turned to Rose and said with a straight face, "Was she there yesterday?" There was an echo of slightly gasps and shared looks as Magnolia could only stand there in shock.

"Anyway, Rose," Tyler said, "I was thinking that- if you weren't too busy- you could show me around town. Zoe is so busy and I think any tour from Wade would only land me in trouble, so maybe you could spare a guy a few hours?"

Rose grinned at him and replied, "I'll see if can fit you into my schedule."

Tyler laughed and as he back away he said, "Well let me know. I'll see you around." With a wink in her direction, Tyler spun round and walked over to Zoe who was standing there taking in the show.

Immediately, girls swarmed Rose for details but when Tyler reached Zoe, he had a perfectly straight face. "I don't know if I should be proud or worried."

"She's the only person who didn't gape at me today, except for when she checked me out the first time she saw me."

They were both walking into the bar at this point and once they were inside, Zoe caught Tyler's arm gently and said, "Hey, Rose isn't the rebellious rich city girl you're used to dating. She's sweet and thoughtful, abet slightly insane." Zoe looked at him meaningfully and said, "Don't use her to piss people off Tyler."

Tyler placed his hand on her small one, which was on his forearm. "From your emails, she sounds like a great girl and I do actually want a tour of this place. I'm not going to mess with her. Plus, I'm not looking for a date, just a friend."

Zoe nodded and they walked towards the bar and to Wade. As Zoe sat down on a stool, Wade walked up and pointed behind him. "There are a few more kegs in the back room for you to bring out."

Tyler groaned as he walked passed him and called back "I hate you!"

"I know," was Wade's simple reply as he didn't even turn to Tyler and looked at Zoe.

"How has he behaved?" Zoe asked him, placing her bag on the stool next to her.

Wade leaned forward and said, "For a kid who been brought up around people who do manual labour for him? Not bad, actually. If only there was a way for him to work and not bitch at me at the same time."

Zoe grinned and replied, "I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle. Plus, you get free labour."

Wade smiled and asked, "True. But are you ready to take him home for the day now because I've still got a few things he can do around here."

Zoe shrugged and replied, "I can always stay here a little longer...plus you said he could work again tomorrow."

"I hate both of you!" came a yell from the back room.

"We know."

**-Later-**

Tyler had snuck into his fair share of bars over the years, but he had never worked in one when it was closed. Night had fallen and the customers had gone home. Even Zoe had returned to the house because Wade offered to drive Tyler home so he could finish cleaning glasses. The jukebox was playing softly in the background as Tyler whipped the glasses on the bar. It was surprisingly relaxing. Wade was in the back room, checking the books.

The quiet of the room was shattered when Tyler's phone rang on the bar. Sighing he held a glass and the towel in one hand and pressed speakerphone on the screen. "Hello?"

"Nice to see you still answer your phone."

Tyler froze. He knew the edge in his father's voice meant danger. "Sorry Dad, I was busy," Tyler said, not noticing Wade walking out of the back room and standing a little way down the bar.

"Busy? Yes, I'm sure you were. But I think it's about time you finished this rebellious streak and get back to London. You may have managed to screw things up at that school-like most opportunities we give you- your internship starts soon. Now get your ass back to London!"

Tyler's eye twitched and his hand shook slightly. "I'm visiting Zoe Dad!" Tyler replied, leaning against the counter.

Wade was starting to worry about the kid. Hearing him talking with his father was like listening to memories of him and Crazy Earl.

"Get back to London before I come and drag you back myself! You have no choice in this!" With that he hung up and in anger Tyler hit the phone with his hand.

There was a silence and Wade was about to walk back in the back room to give the kid privacy, until he heard a glass smash. Tyler had dropped the glass and was leaning against the counter, his right hand tugging at the collar of his t-shirt so tightly his knuckles were white. His eyes were twitching and he was hyperventilating.

"Kid?" Wade yelled as he ran over to Tyler, only just reaching him in time to catch him as Tyler's legs gave out. "Breathe! Tyler I need you to breathe normally!" Wade instructed and Tyler must have heard as he breathing started to even out.

Wade prided Tyler's shirt out the teenager's fist and they were both just sitting on the floor, surrounded by broken glass. Tyler calmed down and looked at Wade.

Wade may have only known him for two days but he had never seen Tyler looked so scared before. He just wanted to hug him but he was pretty sure Tyler would punch him.

Tyler looked around and said hoarsely, "Sorry about the glass."

Wade shrugged and said, "Never mind. Come and stand up."

The two of them got up and Wade quickly shut off the lights and locked the door. Wade guided an exhausted Tyler to the car and soon they had driven to Zoe's house. "Does your dad always talk to you like that?" Wade asked as they got out of the car.

Tyler nodded and just walked up the porch steps.

Zoe met them in the hallway and greeted them with a smile that soon slipped away when she saw their worried faces. Wade turned to Tyler and said, "Go and get some rest. I'll talk to her." Tyler nodded again and walked to his room.

"Wade, what's going?" Zoe asked and Wade brought her over to her couch. "We were closing up and Tyler got a phone call from his father-."

"Uncle Peter?" Zoe asked.

"I guess," Wade said, "But he was yelling at Tyler-and I'm talking scary yelling- to get back to London for this internship. The call ended but Tyler had a panic attack."

Zoe's eyes grew wide and she sprang up from the couch. "What? Is he alright? I have to go check on him."

Wade followed her as she hurried to her cousin's room, as his family and his doctor. He waited beside the bed as Zoe checked Tyler out and gave him the all clear. Zoe watched as Tyler sat against the headboard and she sat down at the end of the bed.

"Has this happened before?" she asked placing a hand on his knee.

Tyler nodded and replied, "A few times. Ever since the internship went through, I've been feeling like I'm trapped. Like I'm trapped in a life that everyone else is living for me." The boy sighed and shrugged. "I just needed to escape and Bluebell, Alabama seemed like the last place anyone would look for me."

Then he grinned slightly at Wade. "What? No slap on the head?"

Wade grinned and replied, "I think I'll let you have that one."

Tyler smiled and looked at Zoe. "Sorry I lied to you CZ. But by the looks of it I'll be on the next plane back to London."

Zoe shook her head. "Absolutely not!"

Both Wade and Tyler glanced at each other and then frowned at Zoe. "You are suffering from panic attacks and your parents want to send you into a high stress environment like a business internship? That is practically abuse!"

Zoe got up and paced in front of the bed. "As a doctor I can stop that from happening. And we can get George's advice on this as well. He might have something to say about this."

"Are you saying...that I get to stay here?" Tyler said in disbelief.

Zoe looked at Wade before answering but then said, "All I know is, that you are far too young and far too sick to be in a job like that."

"What job is it?" Wade asked and Tyler replied, "I don't know. My dad said it makes a lot of money but he's always been worried about that."

"So you don't even know what job it is? This is insane!" Wade said and Tyler agreed.

Zoe placed her hands on her hips and said, "I'm going to call George and what our options are. You," she pointed at Tyler, "Get some rest." She pointed at Wade but then frowned and looked at Tyler. "Is that why you couldn't sleep last night? The anxiety instead of the quiet?"

Tyler replied, "Yes. Actually the quiet kind of helps." Zoe looked back at Wade and said, "Will you get him something to eat?" Wade nodded and Zoe hurried out of the room.

"Somehow," Wade said, "I am afraid that your parents will have to face the wrath of Zoe Hart."

"About time."

As Wade walked out of the room, Tyler called to him, "Hey Wade?"

Wade turned around and Tyler said, "Thanks."

Wade nodded and grinned. "It really pained you to say that didn't it?"

"You have no idea." Wade laughed all the way to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Harts can make a Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**OK, so I've been asked about who I imagine Tyler would be played by and I think for some reason the guy who plays Billy in the tv show Jane by design but with shorter-and flatter-hair.**

**Also, not to give too much away but in a future chapter, someone connected to Wade is going to threaten Tyler. Now that person can know Zoe as well but really is connected to Wade. I'm stuck between Crazy Earl and Wade's brother. Which one?**

Zoe sat up in the chair, leaning on the table with her hands clasps in front of her. Wade was beside her, leaning back in his own chair. They were silent, waiting and watching George who in deep thought.

With a sigh, Wade said, "George, are you still there?"

George jumped slightly and looked at the two of them. "Sorry, I'm just trying to think through everything you just told me."

What they had just told him was a full account of Tyler's panic attack and what they think caused it. The three friends were sitting around Zoe's table while Tyler slept in his room.

"So," Zoe asked, "Do you think we can get Tyler out of the internship?"

George frowned slightly and replied, "Well, that'll be easy enough. Taking on a fifteen year old-no matter how smart he is- would have been a big risk for this company. They won't want one that suffers from panic attacks; they would be worried about being sued. But by the sounds of it, Tyler's parents are the one you've got to worry about." George thought for a moment and then asked, "Do you have Tyler's phone with you?"

Zoe made a move to get up but Wade place a hand on her arm to stop her. He pulled Tyler's phone out of his pocket and gave it to George. "I grabbed it when we left the bar," he explained as George turned the phone on.

He looked through it for a few moments and then nodded. He pointed at the phone's screen and said, "Look. In the past few weeks Tyler had received only a handful of calls from his parents."

Zoe took the phone and Wade looked at the screen over her shoulder. As she pointed at the few calls, she said, "These four calls were while Tyler was travelling from London to Bluebell, while he was 'missing'." Wade gestured to the most recent call. "And that one from today was the one from his dad that triggered the panic attack."

"And that's all of them," Zoe said in disbelief, "He's on the other side of the world and they didn't call him at all!"

"That will really help the case," George said and Zoe frowned. "Case?"

George looked between Wade and Zoe and then replied, "Well I'm assuming that you're doing all this to get custody of Tyler."

Zoe froze and Wade shot George a warning look. "Doc isn't sure what she's going to do; she just wants to make sure Tyler is ok," he said and then Zoe got up and walked out of the room.

Wade sighed and George said, "Look, I can call the company and tell them that Tyler can't make it. They'll listen to me but Zoe has to figure out what she's doing. I mean Tyler has been practically abandoned-maybe for his whole life- and that's grounds for abuse. But Zoe has to know what's she's getting into."

Wade nodded and replied, "Thanks George. I'll talk to her."

After Wade shut the door after George and his friends drove off, Wade went in search of Zoe. He found her sitting on the couch in Tyler's room. The teenager was fast asleep in bed, possible for the first time in a couple of months.

Wade sat down beside her with a quiet sigh but didn't speak. A few moments later Zoe said, "I remember the first time I saw him."

Without looking at Wade, she said, "With my family the way it was, I didn't actually meet him until he was one year old. It was at a party and I was wandering around my aunt's house, bored out of my mind. I came across the open door and I looked into what looked like a nursery. And there he was." Zoe smiled slightly. "He was just sitting there on the carpet playing with his toys. His nanny was sitting in a chair, filing her nails. I sat down beside him and we played until it was time to go home. As he got older, we kept in touch, no matter where we were."

She laughed slightly and finally looked at Wade. "When I think back, he's always been there for the important parts of my life. I remember the night I found out I got top of my class at medical school. I got drunk with my friends and called him at three in the morning to tell him I loved him despite his sarcasm. Then there was the time that he super glued my boyfriend's car doors shut because Tyler thought he was an ass."

Wade chuckled, "That sounds like him."

Zoe sighed and looked at her sleeping cousin. "He needs my help but...getting custody?"

"Hey," Wade said, putting an arm around her shoulders, "Let's just take this one step at a time, ok. We'll figure it out."

Zoe's mouth twitched into a smile she tried to hide. "We?" she asked.

Wade shrugged and replied, "Well you just can discipline the kid like I can. Mostly because you can't reach the back of his head to slap him."

In return for the comment, Zoe slapped his chest. Wade laughed softly and replied, "Also, 'we' means Lavon and George as well. Probably Rose too."

Zoe sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Have I ever thanked you for everything you've done for me?"

Wade swallowed slightly and replied, "You never need to thank me."

Their moment was stopped when Tyler sighed and turned over, opening his eyes to see then sitting on the couch. The three of them looked at each other and then Tyler said, "If you two make out in front of me, I'm going to have another panic attack just to spite you."

**-A few days later-**

Zoe walked out of the Rammer Jammer, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She had just left Wade and Tyler, giving them both strict instructions that Tyler would take it easy at work. The town was busy, people walking around, getting their shopping or just enjoying the sunshine.

Zoe quickly made her way to the local clothes store, trying to get there before work. She slipped into the cool building, with large window and wooden beams on the main street. Scanning her eyes over the racks of clothes, she barely noticed the owner talking to her until the older woman placed a hand on her arm.

Zoe jumped and said, "Oh, sorry Mrs Lewis! I was in a world of my own there."

Mrs Lewis, a middle aged woman with blonde hair, smiled at her and replied, "It's fine Dr Hart. I was just wondering if you needed any help."

Zoe gave another glance around the store. It was defiantly not like the one in New York, that must was obvious. Zoe looked back at the woman and asked, "Do you have anything that would fit a teenage boy."

Mrs Lewis smiled and replied, "Ah yes. I heard about your cousin. Did he not bring enough clothes with him?"

Zoe shook her head, "No...And he may be sticking around for a while as well."

Mrs Lewis said, "Well if he is anything like my boys when they were that age, he's growing like a weed. Half the stuff in here, he'll probably outgrow."

She thought for a moment and then said, "You know, I can probably give you some of their old things if you don't mind hand-me-downs. They'll fit your cousin and you can always give them back if he outgrows them. At least that'll work for the short term anyway."

Zoe stood there in slight shock. "You-you would just give me some of your sons' clothes? Just like that?" If someone had offered her that when she first came to Bluebell, she would have shaken it off as charity, as someone feeling sorry for her and Tyler. But now? Now she knew that Mrs Lewis was just trying to help her out, being friendly. It wasn't practical to buy Tyler all new clothes that would eventually outgrow and he could always go to one of the bigger towns to buy some new clothes.

Mrs Lewis smiled at Zoe and said, "Of course Dr Hart, I always trust friends. Now, how about I drop some clothes off at the practice later? Around three?"

Zoe just nodded and smiled at the woman, who then walked back to the counter. Zoe meanwhile walked out of the store and down the street. Friends? Isn't that what Mrs Lewis had called her? Soon she was at the practise and spotted Brick walking out of his office with a frown.

"What's up?" Zoe asked when he stopped in front of her.

"This morning I heard from Lemon, who heard from George, that your cousin had a panic attack a few nights ago!"

It took Zoe a second to wrap her mind around the statement and then said, "Oh yes, he did. Thankfully Wade was with him and Tyler was alright. I checked him out and he seems fine but... he says that he's had a few of them."

Brick shook his head. "It's terrible when a child suffers like that. Do you have any idea what cause them? Lemon did say that he's in a very competitive school in England. At least that's what he hinted at during Lavon's dinner."

Zoe frowned at him and asked, "I'm sorry but what's with the level of concern? I thought you wouldn't care about some stuck up New Yorker?"

Brick frowned as well as replied angrily, "I know that I haven't been very friendly towards you Dr Hart, but your cousin is a child! And no child should feel so scared and worried that they can barely breathe!"

Zoe sighed and said, "I'm sorry, you're right. It's just..."

Brick relaxed and Zoe sighed, "Tyler's parents are the root of his problems! They don't talk to him unless he's doing something wrong! It's like they don't care what he does as long as he follows their plans for him. The poor kid nearly got put in what sounds like a lifetime job and he doesn't even know what the company does!"

She ran a hand over her face and continued, "And now by just looking into that practical abandonment, it sounds like I'm going to have to get custody of him if I want him to be happy!"

Zoe marched into her office, throwing her bag on the ground and sitting down in another. Brick followed her and sat down on the opposite chair.

"Dr Hart, I know that this must all be happening very fast for you; after all Tyler did only arrive a few days ago. But he needs your help." Zoe looked at him.

Brick sighed. "And you tell anyone about what I'm about to say, I will deny it but...you are one of the strongest woman I know."

It was the second time in the space of an hour that Zoe was shocked. Brick smiled at her and said, "If anyone can help Tyler, it's you. Just believe in yourself."

With that the doctor got up and walked out of the office.

**-That evening-**

Lavon offered to cook dinner that night so the group headed over there soon after Zoe and Wade finished work. Afterwards Tyler was adamant that he would help. He cleaned up after everyone and thanked Lavon again. Then the four of them sat in front of the TV and watched a movie.

It was halfway through said movie that Lavon took time to look at his three friends. They were all sat on his large couch while he was in his armchair.

Wade was sitting on the far side, right against the arm of the couch. Zoe was beside him while Tyler was slouching so that his head was near Zoe's shoulder. The kid's eyes were drooping but he was trying to stay awake. Zoe had mentioned something about him not going to sleep too early or else he wouldn't get to sleep at all. Apparently Tyler's anxiety caused strange sleeping patterns. Wade's arm was thrown across the back of the couch, managing to comfortably stretch across the other two. To Lavon, it gave the impression that he was guarding them.

But of course this was Wade. Ask anyone in town and he was the heart breaker, the sarcastic bartender who would never leave Bluebell.

But...that wasn't who he really was, Lavon knew that. Wade ran the Rammer Jammer, helped his drunk of a father when he had every reason not to and even kept in touch with his brother who had ran out of Bluebell that second he graduated high school. Wade was the guy who stayed up all night to make Zoe gumbo and was always there when Lavon need him.

He was the guy who was there when Tyler felt like he couldn't breathe. But Lavon couldn't imagine Tyler that venerable though he could imagine the fear that must have gripped him. Looking at the kid now, he saw the front Tyler kept up; saw the sarcasm and the manners all at once.

The fact that Wade was the one that was there spoke volumes, but for a kid like Tyler, to see that the man was _still_ there and hadn't run away or stopped talking to him, spoke louder than an orchestra with amps. Lavon smiled slightly and went back to watching the movie.

It was only a few minutes later, that there was a knock at the door, and Zoe got up to answer it. She was surprised to find Lemon at the door, holding what looked like a picnic basket.

"Lemon? Do you want to come in?" Zoe asked, opening the door wider but she shook her head.

"I'm fine. I just came to drop this off for you." Lemon handed her the basket and said, "There's a flask of my homemade hot chocolate in there for Tyler before bed. Trust me, it'll help him sleep. There are also some extra clothes and a book list for the Bluebell High School."

Zoe could only react to the last part first.

"Book list?" she asked and Lemon nodded. "Well yes, I assume that if Tyler is staying like you said he is, then he'll need to attend the high school."

Zoe couldn't speak...again. Finally she said, "Thank you Lemon. I would ask you why you're doing this but your father was the same this morning."

Lemon smiled slightly at her. "The words 'child' and 'abandoned' should never be in the same sentence," she said and for a moment Zoe was afraid the blond woman was about to cry. Zoe knew this must have had something to do with her earlier outburst back when she was trying to be a Belle.

"What you doing," Lemon said, "Taking him in and looking after him. It's one of the most admirable things I've ever seen."

Zoe smiled and said, "Thank you...is this one of those 'let us never speak of this again' moments?" Lemon smiled back and replied, "Well I think we can admit that we agree this once." Zoe smiled again and Lemon turned around and headed back to her car.

As Zoe shut the door, she heard Tyler say, "Did you mean it?"

She turned around to see him standing by the kitchen counter while Wade and Lavon were still sitting in their chairs pretending not to listen. Zoe looked at him, as he stood there trying to conceal the hope in his eyes. She walked forward and placed the basket on the counter.

She sighed and asked, "Do you remember when you ten and I was in the hospital because of that skiing accident."

Tyler nodded and replied, "You kept trying to diagnose yourself and you drove the doctors insane."

Zoe said, "Then you snuck in after visiting hours and raided the vending machine so I didn't have to eat hospital food. You stayed there all night with me because I needed someone. I think it's time I did the same."

Zoe grinned at him and said, "And you have single handily increased my popularity in town, so I think I might have to keep you around."

A second later Tyler had swept her up into a hug and she could hear Lavon's deep laugh in the background.

When Tyler let her go, she nearly cried at the utter joy on his face. When he walked over to high five Lavon, Zoe looked over at Wade. He was still sitting on the couch but he was leaning forward, his arms on his knees. He looked at her with his head tilted and said, "What have you gotten us into, Doc?" But he said it with a grin, one that gave no doubt to the fact that he was just as happy as her.

Us.

He had said us. First we, now us.

Maybe she could do this. Maybe she could rescue her cousin. As long as Wade and her friend were by her side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Harts can make a Home.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Bluebell High School was a big building, with cream walls and white window panes as well as tall trees and colourful flower patches outside.

Tyler really didn't know what to make of it. As he sat in Wade's car he could only stare at the building that was so different from all his old schools.

Wade drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and asked, "Do you want me to go in with you or will we just sit in the car all day?" Tyler glared at him for a moment and then grabbed his bag from the back seat.

"I'll see you after school!" Wade called to him as Tyler got out and walked towards the school.

He walked into the front door and down a hallway covered in flyers about bake sales and spirit weeks. Students' artwork decorated the walls and there was a large trophy case filled with an impressive amount of items. "Alright, what did Rose say? Past the trophy case, turn right and it's the big doors on your left." As Tyler mumbled to himself, he followed the instructions and found the office.

A kind lady smiled at him from behind a desk and asked him, "You must be Tyler Hart?"

Tyler nodded and handed her his admission papers from his bag.

"Welcome to Bluebell High. You've just missed the last bell and your homeroom is Mrs. Johnson's room. Just turn right and it's the fourth door on the right," the secretary said as she handed him his schedule.

Tyler thanked her and headed out of the office. Soon he was opening the door of the classroom and he stepped inside. The teacher wasn't there but there was a classroom of students who were talking to each other before class started. He spotted Rose waving at him from the back of the classroom and he quickly made his way to her, past the stares and whispers.

"I saved a seat for you," Rose said and he sat down beside her. "Oh, by the way, this is Matt. We've known each other since elementary school."

Tyler looked at the teenage boy who was sitting the other side of Rose, by the window.

Matt smiled at him and said, "Hey, you're the hot lady doctor's cousin right?"

Tyler didn't really know how to respond to that, so he just nodded. Matt said, "Do you want to switch seats with me?"

Tyler frowned, not understanding him and when he looked at Rose, she was simply smiling, like she too was expecting an answer.

"Um, why?" Tyler asked and Matt replied, "So you can sit by the window. I heard about your panic attack so maybe you might need some air. Just in case because sometime Mrs Johnson makes me want to faint with boredom."

"Oh," Tyler said, "Eh, no I'm fine, thanks for asking though."

Rose looked at him and asked, "Can you play sports even with the attacks?"

Tyler replied, "Oh ya. I mean, they don't happen all the time and it's nothing like boredom or sports that set them off. But how did you guys find out about them?"

Matt snorted with laughter and Rose said, "Lemon is the head of the Belles and Brick is the town doctor. It was going to get around. Plus this is a small town."

Tyler could only shrug.

"But the reason I asked," Rose said, "was in case you knew that we're having gym today? Its baseball and I was just checking that you can play."

Tyler nodded, "I can play; I just haven't since I was a kid."

There was a gasp from the other side of Rose and they turned to see Matt with a horrified look on his face. "You poor guy," he said, "Panic attacks and no baseball. I don't even want to think about it."

Just then Mrs Johnson walked in and Tyler whispered to Rose before the teacher called him. "Does Matt like baseball?" Rose sighed and replied, "You have no idea."

**-Gym-**

"Run to second! Second! Do NOT make me come out there! I will drag your skinny ass all the way to that base!"

Tyler had been leaning against the wire fence surrounding the school's baseball diamond for the past few minutes and he was caught between worrying or laughing at his new friend's obvious obsession with the sport. He decided on worrying since it was his turn to bat soon.

Rose was beside him and he turned to her, "Matt scares me."

Rose nodded and replied, "Matt scares a lot of people. He's...not someone to keep his thoughts to himself. I mean, usually the first thought in his head, comes out of his mouth. But he means well."

As Tyler walked up to home base for his turn, he could see Matt giving him an encouraging smile from third base and Tyler could only hope that he actually hit the ball. He hadn't played since he was ten but he decided to concentrate on the ball as best he could.

The pitcher stared at him and threw the ball at him so fast, he didn't even have time to blink before it went past him. "Strike one!" Tyler sighed and gripped the bat again.

The second time, he watched the ball and smiled in satisfaction when it made contact with the bat. The ball when flying through the air and even some of the catchers stopped to watch it disappear across the field.

"RUN!" Matt yelled and Tyler took off to first base.

When the game was done, Tyler barely had time to pause before Matt was beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Dude, I have never seen someone send the ball that far before and I've played every player in Bluebell!"

Tyler grinned and replied, "Maybe it's all my pent up rage?"

He said it as a joke but Matt nodded, "Ya, maybe so keep being pissed at people; I can use that! Sadly you're not perfect; you can't catch for shit but still. I can work with you."

"Hey Hart!" the captain of the other team called to him, "We've got you in the next game!"

"Fuck off, Carter! He's ours for the season!" Matt called only to receive a smack on the head from Rose.

"Matthew! What would your Mom say if she heard you use words like that?"

Matt blushed and replied, "Sorry, Rose. You know what I'm like!" Tyler grinned and walked to the locker rooms with his friends.

**-End of the school day-**

Rose was closing the door of her locker when Tyler appeared beside her.

"So far, every teacher had remembered my name, most students have introduced themselves to me and I didn't get in trouble."

Rose smiled as they walked towards the doors and asked, "Why is that unusual?"

Tyler frowned at her and replied, "The schools I used to go to were never like this. I had one teacher for two years and he never even bothered to learn any students' names. As well as that, all the students were out for themselves. This place is great!"

Rose shook her head. "Those schools sound terrible. But they were for geniuses weren't they?"

Tyler shrugged and replied, "Not really; just very competitive. And being a genius isn't all that great."

They reached the door and piled out of the school with all the other students. "But it can't be that bad," Rose asked.

Tyler smirked and replied, "Imagine never being able to turn your brain off. For me, it's as if I can never get a break, just check out for a while."

Rose stopped in her tracks and Tyler looked at her. "I think I have just the thing for you," she said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later, Tyler still had no idea why Rose was leading him through green fields instead of just allowing him to walk her home. "Where are we going?" He asked her for the fifth time.

Rose looked ahead of her, towards some tall, green trees and said, "We're nearly there, come on." When they walked through the trees and Tyler let the branch fall behind him, he found that Rose had taken him to a field that had long blades of grass that were waving in the gentle breeze. There was a small stream in the field with a row of trees standing alongside it. There was not a building in sight and there were no people or loud sounds. He had never been in a place like it.

Rose walked towards the steam and he followed her. "I come here to get away from the world," Rose said, "And it sounds like you really need a place like this as well." They sat down beside the stream and Rose lay down on the soft ground. "Just sit down and shut your eyes. Just let yourself relax Tyler; trust me."

Tyler followed her example and let out a sigh. This wasn't going to work. He had tried stuff like this before and it never worked. He always ended up...thinking about...something. Tyler felt his breathing even out but he took no notice. It was so quiet out here. Wait...no there was some noise. The wind and the water. But they were so soothing. He could feel the shade from the trees above him turn the hot weather into a cooler temperature and he was starting to lose track of time. Time, worries, everything else outside the field; they all just fell away.

It was only when he felt Rose shake his shoulder did he jolt to his senses. She was smiling at him and said, "I know that it's helping but I think we should get back before Zoe starts to worry."

Tyler sat up and blinked. He felt so rested it didn't seem real. Rose laughed and replied, "Amazing isn't it!"

Tyler smiled back and her and replied, "Thanks for this Rose. And for everything else."

Rose blushed and Tyler said, "No really, you've been a great friend. You and Matt, Lavon, Zoe and Wade. You've all been so great." Rose smiled and they picked up their things and set off back to the house.

"Speaking of Wade," Tyler asked as they got back onto the road, "Have him and Zoe ever...gone out or anything?"

"I wish they would," Rose said with a sigh. When Tyler grinned slightly at her exasperated tone, Rose replied, "It's just that...they have this connection. You know, the kind you think only exists in storybooks. It's making the whole town crazy because they're both perfect for each other but they refused to go there because they think the other doesn't like the other."

"They think they're too different," Tyler said and Rose nodded. "The thing is if they just let each other be with each other-if that makes any sense-then they could be great."

Tyler nodded and the two walked on in a comfortable silence until Tyler bid Rose goodbye at her house. It was only when he reached Zoe's house did he really grasp the fact that time had flown. He knew that Wade had invited the two of them for an early dinner at his place and he was now making them late.

He hurried towards the house only to slow to a jog when he saw someone standing on the porch. He walked up to the house and asked the man on the porch, "Can I help you?"

The man turned around and Tyler got a good look at him. Brown hair, sandy coloured pants with a jumper even in this weather. The man smiled at Tyler and said, "Ah you must be Tyler."

Tyler walked up the porch steps and nodded but said nothing. The man obviously was waiting for him to respond but Tyler just stayed quiet.

Finally the man held out a hand and said, "My name's Judson; I'm a friend of Zoe's."

Tyler smirked and replied, "Oh the guy who slept with her best friend-in her bed!"

Judson froze and Tyler just smirked. Judson cleared his throat, letting his hand fall, and said, "I guess I deserved that."

"Oh, you have no idea what I think you deserve," Tyler said, with a cold edge to his tone, "Now get off the porch."

Zoe came out at that moment and to Tyler's surprise, smiled at the tow of them. "Oh I've seen you've met! Tyler, Judson will be joining us for dinner at Wade's!"

Tyler stared at with wide eyes and after giving another glance at Judson-just to make sure she was actually talking about him- he walked forward, pushing Zoe back inside the house. Letting the door slam shut behind him, Tyler dropped his bag in the hallway and said, "Are you insane CZ! This is the guy who cheated on you with Gigi!"

Zoe sighed and replied, "Tyler, I'm trying to work things out with Judson, ok? I want to see where this goes. And he's being really nice about dinner at Wade's; he even offered to help cook. But I told him, Wade prefers no one to help him cook...or maybe that's just me."

Tyler sighed and replied in an even voice, "Zoe, the man sticks his hand up cats' asses for a living."

Zoe frowned and said, "Being a vet is a very respectful career! And he is a nice guy!"

Tyler sighed again and folded his arms. Zoe placed a hand on his forearm and asked, "What is this really about Tyler?"

"I thought that this dinner was going to just be me, you and Wade. Not this jerk," he said, "But most of all, I didn't actually think you would throw him in Wade's face after everything he's done. You must know what this is going to do to him."

Zoe frowned and Tyler realised that, no, she did not. She really didn't think Wade liked her. How could she not? Tyler shook his head and said, "Don't expect me to be nice to this guy; he doesn't deserve it!"

With that Tyler opened the door, breezing past Judson and made his way quickly to Wade's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Harts can make a Home.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this.

**I know that there had been a lack of Zoe and Wade moments in the story. But Tyler has kind of landed into their lives and it's more of a slow realisation for the two of them that they have become really involved in each other lives. Please have patience and don't worry because there will be Wade/Zoe in the next few chapters.**

Wade was just taken the food off the stove when Tyler burst into his kitchen through the back door. "Wade!" he said as he walked up to the blonde man.

"What's up, kid?" Wade asked, smiling, "Guess you can't wait for dinner huh?"

Tyler sighed and replied, "Wade, this is more important th-." Tyler stopped and sniffed the air. "That smells amazing," he said, his mouth watering at the sight of the hot gumbo in the pot.

Wade smiled and Tyler shook his head. "No, Wade! Zoe has invited Judson to dinner!"

Wade froze. He still remembered when Zoe planted a kiss on Judson right in front of him at the Rammer Jammer a few days ago. It hadn't felt good. Maybe it was the shirt he was wearing. He was wearing the same white, crisp shirt now as he was in the Rammer Jammer.

Tyler walked over to the counter and said, "Wade, she invited the cheating vet to dinner! At your house! And she expects me to be nice be to him. I was this close to pushing the guy off the porch there and then; I don't want to sit through a dinner with him!"

Wade sighed and through the doorway to the table which was set for three people. Wade looked over at Tyler who was pacing up and down his kitchen and mumbling about the various ways he could prank Judson. Put the clock back a few years and that was him, plotting and planning. Wade remembered all the things he used to get up to and the reason he got away with it because there was no one there to tell him no. Crazy Earl wasn't much good and ironically it was Wade himself who told his younger brother Travis, no. Wade considered himself lucky that he turned out like he did.

Tyler, on the other hand, was not going to listen to Zoe at this moment.

Wade sighed and said, "Set another place at the table kid."

Tyler froze mid-pace, turning his head slowly to look at Wade. "Yup, you heard me. Set another place for Judson."

"Why?" Tyler cried. "We can't just tell him not to come to dinner; Zoe would be pissed at us. Just let him in and we can deal with this later."

Tyler grumbled but did as Wade asked him. The door opened and Zoe walked in with Judson behind her.

"Hey, Wade," she said, "Do you mind if Judson joins us?" She was looking at him with those eyes again, big and brown but this time there were traces of venerability in them.

"No problem Doc," he found himself saying, "I made too much gumbo anyway."

Soon they were all sat around the table for dinner, Zoe and Judson on one side with Wade and Tyler on the other. The food was great and while Tyler stayed quiet, Wade and Zoe tried to keep up conversation.

Judson finally chimed in with, "Oh Wade, I heard about Mr James selling the Rammer Jammer to you. Congrats."

Zoe and Tyler looked at Wade in shock. "You own the Rammer Jammer now!" Zoe asked, setting her spoon back down on her bowl.

Wade blushed slightly and replied, "Uh, yes, I do now. He was retiring and since I've worked at the place for years, he didn't want it to go to anyone else."

Tyler had a wide grin on his face and he said, "That's amazing, this is cool!"

"Ya, but you're still not getting any beer!" Wade said with a smile.

"I'm so proud of you!" Zoe said, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand. Wade smiled after she withdrew her hand and Judson said, "Guess you'll have a bit more work than just pouring drinks and cleaning jukeboxes now."

Tyler glared at the man and said, "Wade does more than just pour drinks! There's a lot more involved in his job than-."

"Tyler, eat your gumbo, it's getting cold," Wade interrupted and Tyler shoved a giant spoon of the food in his mouth with a sigh. Wade also tugged the black hat off his head and said, "And no hat at the table."

Zoe started chatting about how work was going while Judson gave a glance to Wade and Tyler. Without the hat, Tyler's blonde hair was flat against his head, with a few stands flying about. It fell slightly on his forehead and the similarity to Wade was scary. It wasn't even his looks; it was the way he sat, his mannerisms. To watch them sitting side by side was a sight to see.

He felt a hand on his arm and Judson looked over to see Zoe looking at him. "Judson, don't you like the food?"

Judson realised that he had stopped eating and he said, "Oh no, it's just I'm not a big fan of gumbo, I suppose."

"Maybe you'd like it if Gigi made it," Tyler said, "You remember Gigi, don't you?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Judson blushed red and Zoe gave Tyler a warning look.

Wade didn't miss a beat. Immediately he stood up, yanking Tyler up by the back of his shirt and pulled him into the kitchen saying, "Kid, come help me with the dessert."

When they walked into the other room, Wade turned to Tyler folding his arms. "Tyler, this dinner is bad enough without you making comments. I know that Judson isn't your favourite person right now but Zoe needs to decide what she wants from him; not you."

"He doesn't even deserve to be sitting beside her!" Tyler said, throwing his arms out, "And she is throwing him in your face!"

Wade was silent for a moment and Tyler gave him a pointed look which clearly said, "Ya, I know exactly what's going on between you, even you won't admit it."

Wade sighed and replied, "That is not the point; you just have to try and act civil." Tyler shook his head and turned around.

"Tyler Hart, you better look at me when I am talking to you!"Wade said and Tyler turned to him again. "I am asking you to do me a favour and not make this any more uncomfortable then it already is."

Tyler sighed and unclenched his jaw. "Fine."

Neither of them noticed Zoe standing in the doorway who was looking at them, emotions swirling around her mind. Wade sighed and said, "Well, go and clear the table for dessert; it's that cake that Zoe likes."

"Right, like I'm going to leave you alone with a cake," Tyler said with a grin.

Wade chuckled and replied, "Oh and you think I'm going to leave you with it? The last time I left you with some form of dessert, my chocolate cake was gone."

Tyler snorted and darted towards the fridge.

"Oh no!" Wade said who went after them. Any anger that was left over from a few minutes ago was gone as they wrestled to stop each other getting near the cake.

Zoe laughed and-completely forgetting Judson at the table- she ran towards them in her heels, saying, "Neither of you are getting my cake!"

The two boys stopped and Wade quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wade! Put me down!" she yelled, but there was uncontrollable laughter in her voice.

Judson walked in to see this sight, with Tyler leaning against the counter to support himself as he laughed. Wade spun around slightly causing Zoe to laugh and scream more.

"Um, guys?" Judson called slightly. The three of them stopped and looked at him, Zoe looking over Wade's shoulder with her hair in her eyes. "Thanks for the dinner but I've got to get going. There's a load of paperwork at my office that needs to get done."

"Oh, I'll walk you out!" Zoe said, patting Wade on the shoulder. He let her off his shoulder, and placed her down on the ground lightly. His hands were still on her waist and Zoe pushed her hair out of her face. She was smiling widely and she caught his eye. For a moment she was lost in them, the happiness and laughter from a moment ago showering them both. The heat from his hands warmed her sides and her skin tingled through her dress. Realising that there were still other people in the room, she cleared her throat and turned to Judson.

The two of them walked out of the house, Zoe shutting the door behind her.

"So," Zoe said, "Do you want go out to dinner next week. Brick is covering-."

"Zoe," Judson interrupted. Zoe looked at him and frowned slightly. Judson sighed and looked around the porch before responding.

"Zoe, your hair is in your face, your cheeks are flushed and you just spent the last few moments trying to wrestle cake away from your neighbour and your cousin...And I've never seen you look happier."

Zoe looked confused and Judson said, "I don't think that I can catch your attention like Wade can. It's not even the bad boy thing where you see his secret soft side. I actually think that Wade is a good guy and you make him want to be a great one."

Zoe tried to say something but Judson just smiled and walked away.

Zoe stood on the porch for a few moments watching him, in total confusion. What was that? So she and Wade had some connection; it wasn't that amazing. Although he was great with Tyler. And he wasn't the slacker she had first thought he was. There was also that shirt. That white shirt that fit him so well. He looked amazing in it, standing behind the bar the other night. If she had just walked into the bar for the first time, she would have picked him out as the owner of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet beeping in the distance that sounded like her ringtone. Zoe looked over at her house and realised that it was her ringtone because she had left the phone in the house. She hurried towards her house and just managed to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said, only to roll her eyes as he mother started to rant. "Mom, I can't leave Tyler with his parents! They're not taking care of him! And how are you just finding out about this now?"

As her mom went off again, Zoe gazed around her room. Her eyes landed on a pile of mail that Lavon had obviously just dropped over. Sighing and letting her mother continue to talk, Zoe picked up the letters to flick through them.

Suddenly she stopped on one, a crisp white envelope, her mom's voice fading away.

"I'm going to have to call you back," she said and hung up the phone, placing it on the table. She ripped open the envelope and read the letter. She sighed and sat down on her couch. She read the letter again. And again. Then she picked up the phone again and dialled a number.

A few minutes later, when Tyler walked in the door, he found his cousin pacing the room, talking on the phone.

"CZ?" he asked and Zoe looked at him. "Oh Tyler, Judson has gone home ok? And I'm a little busy right now. I have to make a lot of calls."

Tyler just nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "Well, I could stay at Wade's tonight if that's easier?"

Zoe nodded and replied, "Yes, tell Wade thanks for me!"

The person on the other end came back and Zoe went back to talking to them. Tyler walked into his room and grabbed some clothes before walking back over to Wade's.

**-Later-**

Lavon walked through Wade's front door with a pile of mail in his hands. "Wade! I've got some letters for you," he said, meeting his friend in the kitchen. Wade was obviously making two drinks of hot chocolate when Lavon saw him.

When he friend frown at the sight, Wade said, "Tyler is staying over and it helps him sleep."

Lavon nodded and placed the mail on the kitchen counter.

Wade gestured towards it and said, "And don't think that I don't know that the mail was just an excuse to come over here."

Lavon grinned and asked, "So? How did it go?"

Wade sighed and replied, "Well, Judson joined us and Tyler insulted him at every opportunity so...not great."

Lavon's jaw dropped slightly and then he chuckled. "Man, you just can't catch a break, can you?"

Wade glared at him and looked out the window at the porch where Tyler was. "I had to give out the kid as well as sit there and make conversation with Judson. It was painful."

Lavon frowned and asked, "You were nice to Judson?"

"I had to," Wade said with a shrug, "Tyler has to learn that he can't just insult people outright when it's none of his business. I had to learn that lesson many times over the years."

Lavon looked at his friend and said, "You're really looking after him aren't you? And it's not just for Zoe either."

Wade sighed and replied, "Lavon, I actually said the phrase, 'Tyler Hart, you better look at me when I am talking to you.' I am never going to be rid of this kid."

Lavon grinned and said, "But somehow I don't think that bothers you. In fact he may just be a good influence on you."

Wade could only try not to grin as well.

**-A few minutes later-**

The light was still on in Zoe's house and Tyler could see her still pacing in the room, on the phone from his seat on the Wade's porch. He had changed into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt and Wade walked out of the house with two cups of hot chocolate. He handed one to Tyler and they both sat down on the porch chairs, knowing that Lavon was headed back to his house.

"She's really worried about something," Tyler said and Wade nodded. "Do you think she's talking to Judson? You know, trying to get him to forgive me or something because I was such an ass?"

Wade looked over at Tyler and took a gulp of his drink. The thing he knew about Tyler was that while he could be a jerk to people but he would rather chew his own arm off then intentionally hurt Zoe.

"No, she's not talking to Judson. I'm sure it's something else," he said, "Probably something to do with the custody. She's doesn't want you to hear her yelling at your parent's lawyers."

Tyler nodded and replied, "Well thanks for letting me stay over." Wade gave him a nod and they sat in silence for a while, watching Zoe pass by the windows.

"Wade? Why are there names of countries crossed out on your porch?"

Wade gave a look around his porch. Carved into the wood were names of countries that each had a line through them. "Well," Wade said, "They are all the names of the places that I wanted to visit when I had just finished high school and I put a line through all of those which I have visited-which is all of them."

Tyler looked at him in surprise. "You've been to Australia and Hawaii and Canada and-."

"Yes, kid, I visited all of them!" Wade said, smiling, "It was when I was about twenty one and I spent the summer travelling."

Tyler looked impressed and Wade leaned back on the chair. "But you came back to Bluebell?" Tyler asked and Wade nodded. "Bluebell was home. There was nowhere else I wanted to live."

He looked up at the night sky and said, "But I'll tell you one thing I realised when I was missing home. No matter what country or what time zone I was in, the moon was always the same."

Tyler followed his gaze to look at the full moon in the sky. "It can be a full moon in Bluebell and a half moon in Hawaii but either way... my friends were looking at the same moon as I was. That thought made me feel better about being away."

"That's not something I've thought about before," Tyler mumbled, "But it's great advice."

"You're welcome kid," Wade said and sipped his drink again.

**-The next day-**

It was before school when Tyler finally found Judson walking in the town square. "Hey! Can I talk to you for a second?" Tyler asked and the two of them stood near the gazebo. "Look, I just want to say sorry about dinner. I was rude to you and I'm sorry about that," Tyler said, "Wade had a talk to me about it-."

Judson snorted and mumbled, "Of course he did."

Tyler frowned and adjusted his backpack on his shoulder. "What does that mean?" he asked and Judson said, "Obviously, Wade has filled whatever role you needed in your life and Zoe is fully comfortable with that. I can't compete with that. Zoe and I aren't going in work out. Maybe we would have before you arrived, but not now. So while I appreciate the apology, it doesn't matter."

Tyler felt like someone punched him in the gut. It really was his fault. Judson wasn't going to date Zoe because of him. Tyler didn't even notice Judson walk off.

**-An hour later-**

Zoe picked up her phone after another person left her office and greeted the person with a "Hello?" She assumed that it was one of the people she had called last night but it wasn't.

"Zoe! Is Tyler there?" Rose asked her in a panicked voice.

Zoe frowned and answered, "No, isn't he at school?"

"No! He didn't show up!"

Somehow Zoe managed to not completely panic. She assured Rose that she would find Tyler and then proceeded to call Wade as she hurried out the door of the doctor's offices.

A few seconds later Wade, after getting the call from Zoe, burst out the door of the Rammer Jammer, to look for the kid, barely taking the time to yell at Shelly to look after the bar.

As he turned the corner of the street, he banged into Judson. "Woah, Wade! What's the rush?" he asked and Wade said, "Have you seen Tyler this morning?"

As he said this Wade was walking up the street looking left and right for Tyler. Judson nodded and replied, "Yes, he gave me some sort of an apology this morning and I told him not to bother. It wasn't like it mattered anyway."

Wade stopped at this and turned to the vet. "Wait. Tyler said he was sorry and you just ...brushed him off?"

Judson sighed and said, "He was saying sorry so that I would go out with Zoe again and that's not going to happen. I basically told him that to have a place in Zoe's life, I had to have a place in his and that wasn't going to work."

Wade let out a slow breath through his nose, trying to control his temper. "So you told the kid that the reason Zoe was unhappy was because of him? Do you know what the sounds like to a kid like Tyler? I knew you were a moron but I didn't think you were that stupid!" With that Wade rushed off down the street.

"I didn't think he would take it that much to heart," Judson called after him but Wade didn't turn around.

Surprisingly it didn't take long to find Tyler. He was sitting on the gazebo steps with his backpack by his feet. Wade jogged over to him only to see Zoe hurrying towards the boy as well.

They both reached him at the same time and both exclaimed, "Tyler! Where have you been?"

Tyler looked at them in surprise and mumbled, "Ok, that was weird."

They look at each other before taking a seat either side of Tyler. "Why weren't you at school?" Zoe asked him.

"Well, I'm guessing it has something to do with Judson blaming you for the ruined date," Wade replied when Tyler didn't answer.

Zoe frowned at this. "He what?" she exclaimed, turning to Tyler. Seeing her cousin's upset face, she softened replied, "Tyler, you know that none of this is your fault right? You said you were sorry and he made his choice."

Tyler sighed. "But you would still be dating him if I was back in London!"

"If you were still in London, you would be having panic attack! I like having you here," Zoe pointed out, "And dating Judson was getting a bit boring anyway."

Wade perked up at this and said, "You admit it!" He looked around at the various people and said, to no one in particular, "She admits it!"

Zoe shook her head and turned to Tyler. "Forget Judson. And stop blaming yourself."

Eventually Tyler nodded. Wade looked around at the town square and asked, "Have you been in the same spot for all this time?"

Tyler shrugged and replied, "Well, I did move once."

"To do what?"

Tyler just looked over across the street where Judson had parked his car. The vet was walking towards his car, trying not to make to obvious that he had noticed the three of them sitting there.

"What di-."

"Just wait for it," Tyler said.

Judson got into the car and shut the door. Suddenly he stopped with a confused look on his face, and opened the door and got out. As he shut his door, his back was to them and they could see long strips of something sticky dripping from his jumper and trousers.

"Is that..."

"Honey," Tyler answered and Wade said, "But that will attracted every-."

Suddenly Judson violently swatted his hand through the air. He paused for a moment and then did it again.

Wade grinned and said, "It will attract every bug in town."

"That's the idea," Tyler said with a grin as Judson started swatting the flies and bugs coming at him like a swarm.

As the vet took off in a panicked run down the street, Zoe said, "You broke into his car to put honey on his seat!"

"Technically his car was open so I didn't break the law."

And like Wade the day before, Zoe could try not to smile.

**-Later-**

The sun had set for the day and Zoe and Tyler were once again at Wade's house, sitting on the porch. Tyler was finishing off some homework, to make up for being late for school that day while Zoe was sipping a glass of wine. Wade was inside, just talking to a supplier who had mixed some orders for the bar.

Zoe cast a glance at the letter in her bag by her feet. She needed to tell them. She owed it to them. Both Wade and Tyler played big parts in her life now; the decision she had to make effected all three of them. But how was she to tell them?

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone walking up onto the porch. It was a young man, maybe in his mid twenties, with scruffy blonde hair. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with a bag over his shoulder and a confused expression on his face.

"Um...sorry," he said, Zoe catching the slight remains of a southern accent, "I must have the wrong house."

"Who are you looking for?" Tyler asked, throwing his pen on his math book.

Before he could answer, Wade walked out of the door and stopped at the sight of the man. "Travis?" he said and this Travis grinned.

"Hey, big brother."


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Harts can make a Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

Tyler craned his neck and looked over the window still into Wade's kitchen. He could see Wade walk over to the fridge and pull out two beers, handing one to his brother, who was leaning against the counter.

As soon as Travis had identified himself as Wade's mysterious brother, Wade had dragged him into the kitchen before Zoe or Tyler could get a word in.

"Tyler! Stop spying on them!" Zoe scolded him and Tyler turned back to his math book that was balancing on his knees.

When she knew he was looking at the book, Zoe took a glance into the kitchen herself. Apart from the blonde hair, Travis and Wade didn't look that much alike. Travis' features were much more pinched and pointed then Wade's. Travis' eyes also held an edge to them that Zoe had never seen in Wade's eyes, even when he was angry.

"Stop spying CZ!" Zoe turned back to her cousin, who hadn't even bothered to turn away from his book.

**-Inside the house-**

"So," Wade said, "What brings you here? When you left, you swore you would never come back to Bluebell. I was getting used to the odd call from you."

Travis grinned and pulled the cap off the bottle and took a large gulp. "Well, I thought I better stop by and see how you were. You sounded strange that last time I called."

Wade thought back to the phone call. It had been short, just a quick greeting and some exchanges of how their lives were going. But he had tried to take the call while Tyler was trying to balance glasses in the Rammer Jammer and Zoe was trying to tell him something about the custody case. At the same time people were asking for orders.

"You _actually_ seemed busy," Travis said, in a tone that suggested that he thought Wade was never actually doing anything.

Wade nodded and replied, "Well, you caught me on a hectic day; I had a lot going on."

Travis just snorted and replied, "Ya, ok."

Wade put his beer down on the counter and asked, "Never mind about that. Is everything ok at work?"

"Ya, everything's great," Travis said, finishing his beer, "Just thought I'd come for a visit. How's Earl?"

Wade smirked and replied, "A crazy as ever. But...he's actually being getting better, if that's the right word. Less drink and more food."

Travis rolled his eyes and replied, "That man will never change." As he walked over to the fridge to help himself to another beer, he caught sight of Tyler on the porch. "Will you tell me now who those people on the porch are?" he said as he opened a bottle.

Wade gave a glance out the window and then said, "Well, that Dr. Zoe Hart and her cousin Tyler. They're my neighbours and they usually stop by in the evening. But get this...she's Harley Wilkes' daughter."

Travis' jaw dropped and he exclaimed, "Are you serious! That old dog, I never knew he had it in him."

Wade shrugged and replied, "Zoe's actually a lot like him. She's got his kind heart and she's a great doctor. Tyler is a good kid too. She's trying to get custody of him."

Travis narrowed his eyes. He had never seen his brother talk about a girl like this before. Ever. He was saying her name like it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"And what part do you play in all this?" Travis asked and Wade replied, "I'm her friend and he's a nice kid."

Travis nodded and just said, "Uh, huh." So his brother had a girl. That was nothing new. But this girl was different. She was a doctor and made him smile without even having to be in the room. Travis took a swing of his beer as Wade went out on the porch. At least one of them was getting somewhere in their love lives. He just never expected it to be Wade.

When Wade walked out onto his porch, he found that Zoe and Tyler were gone, with only a note sitting on the table. He picked it up and it said that they had gone back to Zoe's house for the night so that he could talk to his brother. With a quick shout back to Travis, telling him where he was going-and only getting the tip of a beer bottle in return- Wade hurried over to Zoe's house.

Without bothering to knock, Wade walked into the house to see Zoe reading a letter. "Hey, Doc?"

Zoe turned around so fast, she was a blur. The letter was hidden behind her back and Wade frowned, "Everything ok?"

Zoe nodded. "Oh yes, everything's fine. Tyler was exhausted and you know that it's good for him to get some sleep. And your brother was over, so we decided to leave you to it."

Wade nodded and glanced into Tyler's room. He looked back at Zoe and grinned. "The kid fell asleep with his hat on again."

Zoe sighed and walked into Tyler's room. She gently pulled the hat off his head while Wade tossed the blanket up to cover Tyler's chest.

"He is the weirdest sleeper I have ever seen," Zoe said, "Always has been."

Wade nodded and the two of them walked out of the room. "I just wanted to make sure that you were still coming for dinner at the Rammer Jammer tomorrow, even if Travis is probably going to be joining us."

Zoe smiled at him and nodded. "Yup sounds good. I actually need to ask you another favour?"

"Sure what is it?" Wade asked as they walked back into Zoe's room. Zoe picked up a file that was lying on her chair and she said, "I got a list from George of all things that might help with the custody case. Now that I'm officially applying for custody, there are a few things that I need; including character references."

Wade grinned and replied, "Zoe if you wanted me to complement you, all you had to do was ask."

Zoe glared at him mockingly and replied, "Actually I was wondering if you could stop by the principal of the elementary school. I gave all the kindergarten kids their shots this year and if she mentions how good I was with the kids then it might help."

Zoe tucked a stand of hair behind her ear and said, "I would go myself, it's just that I'm swamped with patients tomorrow-."

"You don't need to explain Doc, I'll happily do it," Wade said, smiling at her. Zoe smiled back and hugged the file to her chest, the letter she had been reading earlier, wrapped in her hand.

Wade frowned at it and asked again, "Are you sure everything is ok Zoe?"

Zoe paused but replied, "Yes. I'm just busy with everything, that's all."

Wade decided to only nod, realising that she didn't want to talk about whatever it was.

**-The next day-**

Travis had hated Bluebell growing up. It was literally the last place he ever wanted to be.

He remembered counting down the days until he graduated high school and he got out of the backwards town.

The only bright spark in that place was his brother. Wade was always good for a laugh and he looked after him after their mother died and Earl went downhill. Except when Wade tried to tell him what to do. That was the one thing Travis never got. Wade got average grades in school and worked at that bar all the time; there was nothing special about him. He never understood why Wade thought he was entitled to boss him around.

Now, years later, he was back in Bluebell and word had gotten around. People he hadn't seen in years were stopping him in the street asking him annoying questions. "How is your business in the city?" "I heard the accounting job is going well." "Are you still dating that lovely girl?" They were all so, so annoying.

He finally made his way to the Rammer Jammer, only to see Tyler standing behind the bar. The teenager was looking at an open book that had words and numbers scribbled all over it, some of them crossed out and replaced by others.

"Hey kid!"

Tyler looked up to see Travis sit down on a stool on the opposite side of the bar to him. Tyler smiled at him, even if he hadn't liked the way Travis had said 'kid'.

"Hi, Travis right?" Tyler asked and the older man nodded. "Yes, now where's that brother of mine. Is he slacking off like always?"

Although it was said with a grin, Tyler got another bad feeling from his tone. Like he was implying something that only Travis himself knew.

Just then Wade walked out of the back room, with another book and a pencil stuck behind his ear. Wade placed the book on the bar beside the other one and, after nodding to Travis, he said, "Ok, so we have the Lewis boy's 21st birthday party on Saturday and then the church fundraiser on Sunday. The week after that we have that bachelor party and the couple asked us could we supply drinks for their reception."

Tyler gave another look at his book and replied, "That should be fine. We can order the food and drinks tomorrow and they will be there in time. But, what about the high school's charity auction and Lavon's fundraiser for the new road? They're both on the same night and we can't fit both of them in the same room."

Wade thought for a moment and then he said, "We can get Lavon to have his outside! We can set up more tables outside and Lavon can talk to people as they walk out the door because the auction should finish earlier."

Tyler grinned at this and Wade said, "Alright, well go into the office and gather up the numbers for me. I want to see what all this is going to cost."

Meanwhile Travis had been sitting there, watching them in confusion. That kid was treating his brother like he was the best man he had ever met! Travis rolled his eyes and looked at Wade.

"It sounds like business is actually getting busy. Get me a beer, will you?"

While he said this Travis reached over the bar to the row of bottles that he knew were stacked behind it. Wade always put them there.

This time though, Wade put a hand on the bottles, stopping Travis. "Firstly," Wade said, "I am starting to think, that you really don't think I do anything. And secondly, I think it's a little early in the afternoon to be drinking."

Travis snorted, "You used to drink around this time before."

"Yes, back when I was twenty one and stupid," Wade retorted, "Now, I'll get you a drink of something non alcoholic and you will tell me the real reason why you are home."

Travis was about to snap back, why didn't he just ask him now, when Zoe appeared at his elbow. "Hey, Travis," she said with a smile.

She placed her bag on the bar and turned to Wade and saying, "Hey did you get those character references for me?"

Wade nodded and gestured for her to follow him into the back room. Travis watched as they made their way there and stared them through the open door.

Wade went over to the desk and put a huge pile of papers onto it. Zoe's eyes grew wide as Wade placed a hand on top of them.

"I went over to the school and asked the principal to give you a character reference. Then every teacher wanted to give you one to help, because well, you've helped all of them through the year. Then all the kids found out and they decided that they themselves wanted to help. But I don't think the ones written in crayon are going to be taken seriously."

At this stage, Zoe was near tears and Tyler's jaw was dropped slightly as he tried to count how many papers were in the stack.

Wade grinned and replied, "Of course by lunch, everyone in town knew so I've had people coming in here all day, dropping off papers just singing your praises. Even ones from Brick and Lemon."

"This is amazing!" Zoe said, and Tyler replied, "With all these, you're sure to get custody."

Zoe looked at Wade with shining eyes and hugged him. Wade wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "See, Doc? There are so many people in this town who care about you and Tyler. You just have to slow down to our pace and see them," he said.

Travis sighed at the sappy view. He reached forward and grabbed a beer from the bar and, taking the cap off, he took a gulp. He was going to need it.

He watched as Zoe hurried out of the back room, saying something about going to thank people, and she breezed past him, grabbing her bag. Out of the corner of his eye, Travis saw a flash of white. Turning he saw that Zoe had dropped a letter as she had left. He reached down and picked it up. As he turned back to the bar, he found Wade glaring at him.

"I thought I told you no beer," he said and Travis just shrugged.

Wade sighed and turned to Shelly. "Look after the bar for a while Shelly. I have to go check something." Then he looked at Tyler in the back room and said, "Keep an eye on things as well. I'll be back soon."

Tyler nodded and went back to the book as Wade walked out of the bar.

Soon Wade arrived back at his house. He hurried up the steps and into his kitchen. Opening his fridge he soon saw that the three beers that were there that morning were gone. He checked the bin and sure enough, there were three empty bottles.

Wade sat down heavily on the kitchen chair. He knew the signs; he had seen enough of them with Crazy Earl. He ran a hand through his hair.

Wade had been so happy that both he and Travis could handle their drink without needing more; how had he missed this? He pulled out his phone and dialled the number belonging to Travis's girlfriend. Maybe she could shine some light on the situation.

**-At the Rammer Jammer-**

Tyler walked out of the back room and took a look around the bar. It was nearly empty but that was to be expected; it was after lunch but before the evening rush. There were a very people dotted around while Shelly was cleaning the tables at the back.

Travis was still where he was, sitting at the bar only with a few more empty bottle around him. Tyler frowned and walked over to him.

"So, Travis," he said, "When was the last time you were back in Bluebell?" He should at least try and get to know Travis. There must be something in him that was like Wade.

Travis took a sip of his drink and said, "I left this place back when I graduated and didn't look back." Travis scoffed and said, "I thought that I would have a great life outside this place. Some idea that was."

Before Tyler could respond, Travis rambled, "Of course things were great at first but then everything went to shit! First my girlfriend dumped me because I was apparently too busy at work, then work went crap because I was torn up about my girlfriend."

Tyler looked at Shelly but she was busy at the other end of the bar. Travis was seriously drunk.

Travis drained his bottle and slammed it down on the bar hard enough to crack it. Tyler stood back and put his hand in his pocket to get his phone to call Wade.

Travis chuckled, "But the one thing I could always count on was that no matter how crap my life was getting...at least I wasn't Wade. I wasn't stuck in this town, with a no good job and with no one who wanted an actual relationship."

Tyler narrowed his eyes and replied, "You were happy that Wade's life was worse than yours?"

Travis pointed a finger at Tyler and said, "I will not have a little punk kid, judge me. Now be useful and hand me that beer."

Tyler frowned and replied, "I think you've had enough." Travis glared at him and Tyler said, "I'm underage; minors aren't supposed to sell alcohol."

With an animalistic growl, Travis lunged forward and grabbed Tyler by his shirt. He pulled him forward nearly over the bar.

Suddenly, Travis let go of Tyler when he was pulled back, toppling over his stool and onto the floor. Tyler stood there, panting from the shock and saw Wade standing over his brother, looking more angry than he had ever seen him before.

Wade glared down at his brother and growled, "_Never._ Touch the kid."

He looked back at Tyler who said, "Wade, he's just drunk."

Wade sighed and pulled his brother up by his collar, dragging him out the door. When they got outside, Wade pushed Travis slightly, making him stumble. Travis sighed and looked at him. Wade clenched his jaw and looked back.

"What? You're mad at me because the kid can't stand up for himself?" Travis asked, pulling at his jacket.

Wade let out a breath through his nose and said, "You're an alcoholic."

Travis scoffed but Wade replied, "I talked to your girlfriend. She broke up with you because of work and because of your drinking. She also said that you were this close to getting fired. Is that why you came down here? To get away from all that?"

Travis rolled his eyes. "Look, I don't need a lecture from you."

"No, you just need to feel good about my 'worse' life, right?" Wade asked, "I heard you talking to Tyler, right before you grabbed him."

Wade took a few steps forward until he was right in Travis' face. He pointed a finger at him and said, "I can handle your drinking and your obnoxiousness, but not hurting the kid."

"He's not your kid!"

"He might as well be!"

Travis looked at his brother in astonishment. "What happened to you?" he asked, "When I left you were beer drinking, guitar playing, lazy bartender. Now you're running a bar, helping people and you've got a teenager who practically lives with you."

Wade looked at him and replied, "Zoe Hart happened. Now get in the car. I'm taking you home and getting you sober."

When Travis was in the car, Wade turned to see Tyler standing in the doorway of the bar.

"Is he ok?" Tyler asked.

Wade grinned at him and replied, "He'll be fine. Are you alright?"

Tyler nodded and rubbed his chest where Travis had grabbed him. Frowning, Wade pulled back the collar of Tyler's white shirt to see bruises already forming on his skin.

"I'm fine, Wade, he was just drunk."

"That's no excuse, Tyler, ever," Wade replied, "Now, go inside and wait for Zoe to get back. I'm going to get Travis sober at my house."

Tyler nodded and Wade waited until he was back inside before he walked back to his car.

**-Later-**

Zoe tapped lightly on Wade's front door and waited. A minute later, Wade opened the door quietly and gave her a tiered smile.

"Hey," he said quietly and let her in. Zoe stepped into the house and saw Travis passed out on the couch with a blanket over him.

"How is he?" she asked and Wade sighed. "He's sleeping it off."

Wade walked over to the chair and sat down heavily. The house was in darkness with just a small side lamp lit on the table beside the couch. Moonlight shone in the windows as Zoe perched herself on the coffee table in front of him. There were a few minutes of silence filled only by the breeze outside and Travis' light snores.

Then Wade sighed. "It's like watching Earl all over again."

Zoe stayed quiet and he said, "I was just a kid when he started drinking; I didn't know how bad it would get. I tried to keep it from Travis, tried to keep him somewhat normal."

Zoe took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her and replied, "I had to start working at the Rammer Jammer to earn money so we wouldn't lose the house or starve. I had to quit the football team and my grades slipped because I was so busy. George was great; he helped me with homework and at the house. Lemon was like my own personal tutor. They kept me sane."

He sniffed and Zoe saw his eyes were shining with tears; ones that should have been shed years ago. "It was like watching our lives drain away with every glass he downed. And he didn't even care."

Zoe gasped slightly and hugged him while he pulled her tightly until she was practically sitting in his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and hugged him tightly. How could Earl have not seen what his drinking had done to Wade? How could Travis even think of following the same route?

Wade pulled back and cleared his throat. "Sorry, Doc. I don't know what came over me."

Zoe shook her head and replied, "You don't have to be sorry. You can always talk to me, about anything."

Wade stared at her until Travis grunted and turned over.

Zoe got up and said, "I can stay if you like? I can help with Travis?"

Wade shook his head and stood up with her, "No, I rather keep you and Tyler out of harm's way."

Zoe smiled at him and replied, "You don't have to protect us."

Wade looked at her and replied softly, "Oh, yes I do."

Zoe took in a deep breath and Wade showed her to the door, opening it for her like every other time. She slipped off the porch and he kept an eye on her until she made to her own house, even if it was only a few feet away.

The next morning shone bright and Wade was up early, not really having slept much at all. He was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and the newspaper when Travis padded into the room. He looked at Wade who just placed the cup down on the table with a sigh. Travis sat down beside him and soughed slightly.

"There's a rehab centre near where I live in the city," Travis said, taking Wade by surprise, "I've thought of walking in there so many times but I haven't had the guts."

Wade stared at him for a few moments and Travis said, "I heard you talking to Zoe last night. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I never saw what you did for me and what you went through. And I'm sorry for putting you through that again."

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "I need to do for you, what Earl never did for us; man up and face my problems."

Travis grinned slightly and added, "I need to be like you."

Wade shook his head slightly and replied, "I...was not expecting that. I thought I would have to fight you on this."

Travis shrugged and stood up. "I'll drive into the city as soon as I'm changed and go straight to the centre."

"No," Wade said, "You'll get changed, have breakfast and we'll both go into the city and bring you to the centre. I think it's about time we started acting like a family."

Travis grinned at this and replied, "And are Zoe and Tyler going to be joining this family anytime soon?"

Wade threw the paper at him.

**-Later-**

Tyler walked off the porch with his back pack over his shoulder and ready for school, when Travis walked out of the house. Tyler stopped and Travis looked at him before throwing a bag into Wade's car. Then he walked over to Tyler who was nervously adjusting the bag's strap.

"Chill, Tyler. I am here to apologise," Travis said, stopping in front of him.

Tyler nodded and Travis said, "I shouldn't have hurt you. I was being a drunken idiot. Obviously I have some problems and I'm working through them. I just want to make sure that your opinion of Wade hasn't changed because of me."

Tyler shook his head, "No, no."

Travis nodded, "That's good. Earl and I are the ones with the problems, not him. And what I said before about being glad his life is bad? I don't mean that really. I am happy that he is happy. You and your cousin had made that happen."

Tyler grinned at this and Travis said, "I just wanted to make sure you and him were cool. I mean, he's never had someone idolise him like you do."

Tyler snorted, "I don't idolise him!"

Travis raised an eyebrow and Tyler sighed, "Ok, maybe I do a little bit, but don't tell him! He'll never let me forget it!"

Travis grinned and reached into his jean pocket. He pulled out Zoe's letter and handed it to Tyler.

"Zoe dropped this yesterday at the bar and I was too out of it to give it back."

Tyler took it and nodded to Travis, who then made his way back to the house.

Tyler opened the letter, to check if it was just junk mail. He read the first few words, not really realising what he was reading. But when he did, his face turned pale.

"_Dear Dr. Hart, We are please to inform you that you have received this year's cardio thoracic fellowship..."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Harts can make a Home**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Here's a nice long chapter for you all. **

Zoe tapped her fingers against the rim of her wine glass, as she lifted her eyes from her book to the road again. The porch light shone down on the pages as she waited on her comfy chair. It was new, along with another table and a matching chair.

Ever since Wade had sat down on her old porch furniture and it had collapsed underneath him, he insisted that she buy new ones. That trip to the store had resulted in Tyler and Wade nearly getting kicked out of the building because they wanted to sit in every single chair to 'test them out'.

Now she was reading a book, pretending that she was not waiting for Wade to return from the city.

She glanced down at her bag, still sitting on wood, where she had left it when she had gotten home from work. That was thing about Bluebell; you could leave your handbag on your porch and no one would take it. Normally that thought brought a smile to her face. But instead, when she looked at her bag, she remembered that her letter about the fellowship was gone. She must have dropped it somewhere but she couldn't find it, even though she looked everywhere.

Zoe sighed and took a sip of her wine. She had actually forgotten that she had applied for the fellowship a year ago. A year. A whole year in Bluebell, Alabama.

A year ago, she couldn't think of anything worse. A year ago, she just wanted to return to New York. A year ago, she was a broken puzzle of missing pieces and she didn't even know it.

Now, it was different.

She couldn't just pack up and leave Bluebell. Brick needed help in the practise; no matter what he said, he couldn't handle it all on his own. Lavon always needed her help with campaigns and fundraisers and who else would invade his kitchen for breakfast? Tyler certainly hated living in the city and he was so involved in Bluebell High School now. He was even talking about joining the baseball team.

And Wade. She couldn't leave Wade. She couldn't leave his smirk or his jokes. She couldn't stay away from his kind words and support. Zoe tossed the glass back on the table, nearly toppling it over. How could someone who she never needed before, be so important now?

Car lights caught her attention and she look up to see Wade driving to her house. She smiled and stood up, walking towards the steps. He got out of the car after parking it, and walked slowly towards the steps. He climbed up the first few stopping on second from the top and leaned against the rail in front of her.

She smiled at him and asked, "How did it go?"

He shrugged and Zoe saw how tiered he was. "Well, I got Travis sighed in and he'll be there for a couple of weeks. But he's willing to try."

Zoe took his hand and squeezed it. "You're a good brother," she said and Wade shrugged again.

"No, I mean it!" she insisted, "You're probably one of the best men I've ever met. You're so giving and kind, to everyone. I never met another person like you and I don't want to leave you or Tyler or anyone else-."

She caught herself and stopped rambling, but the damage was done. Wade's tiered face suddenly turned to one of concern and he moved to the top step, so that he was towering over her and was close enough for her to smell the softener from his clothes. She would know; she had bought it.

"What are you talking about Zoe?" he asked, "Are you sick? Is there something wrong?"

Zoe shook her head and felt him place his warm hands on her arms. "Zoe?" She raised her eyes to look at him, big, brown, tear-filled eyes.

He was looking at her with such concern as if he would do anything to make it better. "What is going on?"

"She got the fellowship in New York."

They both turned to see Tyler standing in the doorway. His brown eyes were holding back concern and fear as he held up the missing letter.

"Tyler," Zoe gasped, "Where did you find that?"

Tyler walked forward and said, "You dropped it in the bar and Travis found it. He didn't read it; he gave it back to me. But when I checked to see if it was junk, I really didn't expect it to be about the fellowship."

Zoe sighed and glanced at Wade. His jaw was set and he was glaring at the page in Tyler's outstretched hand, glancing over the words. "So," Wade said, "You're going back to New York?"

"No!" Zoe said, "I mean yes-no!"

She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened her eyes, she turned to Tyler. "Travis left this morning. Why did you wait all day to talk to me about this?"

Tyler frowned and replied, "I had to wait for Wade to get back. I mean, this wouldn't be family meeting thing if he wasn't here."

He said that like it was obvious. Zoe and Wade looked at each other.

They were family. They were _Tyler's family_.

They were the people who ate breakfast with him, who drove him to school and helped him with his homework. They ate dinner with him and made sure he was alright. They taught him right from wrong and made him feel like he belonged for the first time. How she could she disrupt that?

But...but the fellowship was everything to her. It was what she always wanted.

"So?" Tyler asked, "Are you going back to New York?"

Zoe sighed and replied, "This fellowship had been everything that I have been working for my entire life. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Are you sure about that CZ?"

Zoe frowned at her cousin. Tyler shrugged and replied, "People used to say that same thing about me. Is getting the fellowship what you want or is it what your dad wanted for you? Or maybe it's a way to feel close to that asshole even though he's a-."

"Tyler!" Zoe said, frowned and the young boy closed his mouth. Tyler always had a way of saying things she didn't want to hear, even if they were the truth.

"I just...need to think this through. And I need to go to New York at the weekend anyway. It doesn't matter if I turn it down or not, the doctor that was mentoring me needs to interview me anyway. It's all part of the procedure."

"So this guy is going to convince you to go back to New York?" Tyler asked, folding his arms and Zoe smiled.

"Actually, he was the one who told me to work in family practise for a year. I'm here because of him _and_ Harley if you think about it."

During all this, Wade stayed silent and when Zoe looked at him, he barely met her eyes. "What do think about all this?" she asked quietly.

Wade cleared his throat and said, "Well, I'll look after Tyler while you're in New York. We can have a boy's weekend."

"Wade," Zoe said, "That's not what I meant. What do you want?"

Wade sighed and looked at her finally. His eyes were conflicted but he managed to say, "Just follow your dreams, Doc. Don't let anyone hold you back from them."

With that he turned and walked back to down the steps, leaving two Harts with shocked looks on their faces.

**-Friday-**

The next day, a Friday, Zoe was all packed and ready to get on a plane by the time Tyler got home from school. He was sat on the porch, sulking slightly when Lemon and George drove up.

"What's with the long face?" Lemon asked him kindly when they had gotten out of the car, "I thought you would be excited about spending the whole weekend with Wade."

Tyler sighed and replied, "He's not doing anything to stop her. He's just letting her leave."

George placed a hand on Lemon's shoulder and replied, "Tyler, he just doesn't want to feel like he's holding her back."

"He wouldn't be!" Tyler exclaimed, standing up.

"Wouldn't be what?" They turned to see Zoe, walking out of the house with a suitcase. Tyler just shook his head and leaned against the porch rail. She walked down the steps and turned to him.

"Behave for Wade and do not get in trouble. I want this town still standing when I get back."

Zoe turned to see Lavon's car making its way down the road to her house, when a flash of blonde caught her eye.

Wade had walked out the back of his house and was marching towards the group. She stared at him for a moment, but turned back to Tyler.

"Can I at least get a hug before I go?" Tyler reached out and hugged her tightly. When they pulled away, Lavon was honking the horn and Wade had nearly reached them.

"In case it wasn't obvious, I am running later, so I'll see everyone on Sunday," Zoe said as she walked towards the car, pulling her small suitcase behind her.

Lemon wrapped an arm around Tyler and said, "Don't worry, she'll be back soon."

Tyler sighed and replied, "But there has to be something that'll make her want to stay when she gets back."

As he said that, Zoe reached the car and Wade reached Zoe. She turned to him to say goodbye but he cut her off by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her soundly on the mouth. Zoe's dropped her suitcase and the group stood there in silence.

"Well," Lemon said after a moment, "That'll about do it."

Zoe had kissed Wade before, back a year ago. But a lot can happen in a year. Wrapped in his arms, she literally felt like she could stay there forever. He tasted like apple pie and his lips were so soft on her own, that she felt like she was walking on air. He pulled away finally, when air became necessary, and he stared down at her.

"This is what I want Zoe," he said huskily, "I've been thinking things over in my mind and I'm sure now. I have wanted this since the moment you stormed into my house and yelled at me for blowing the fuses. You were like a brunette hurricane in shorts. But it's changed a bit since then, just like you and I have changed. I want you and Tyler. The three of us. And I know that this fellowship is your dream and I would never want to take that away from you, but I also know that you have changed in this year and I just want you to know what'll be here for you."

With that, he sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead, before pulling away. "Don't worry about Tyler," he said, "He'll be fine."

Zoe was still unable to speak. "Um, Zoe?" Lavon called, "You're going to miss your plane."

Zoe didn't say anything, and Lavon frowned.

"Can you move?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she said, snapping out of her trance and looking at him. "Oh right, yes," she finally said. She looked around to see that Wade had already put her suitcase in the car for her and all that was left was for her to sit in.

After she did just that, she looked out the car window to see Lemon and George waving her goodbye while Tyler and Wade stood side by side at the house. They both smiled at her and she couldn't help but watch them until the car had driven out of sight.

Tyler sighed heavily and turned to Wade. "So," he said, "What are we doing this weekend?"

"Anything to keep our minds off Zoe and New York."

"Sounds like a plan."

-**Friday night-**

She had forgotten how loud New York was.

As Zoe stood at the entrance to her mother's building, she took a moment to appreciate where she was. Cars were going past her, of every colour, not to mention the yellow taxies with advertisements splattered on them. She had to stand right near the wall so that the mass of people rushing up and down the sidewalk didn't crush her. There were so many sounds and smells. There was even a cafe across the street that was her favourite when she had lived in New York. And even when it was dark, the city was lit up like a beacon.

Here she was, finally, in the city of her dreams. A small smile came to her face at this thought. The long flight was worth it. She moved her stiff muscles and sighed.

The problem with all this was, she just wanted to be back on her porch sipping a glass of wine. The Annual Bluebell Town Picnic was being held tomorrow as well. She had just caught it when she had arrived in the town last year and she was kind of looking forward to being there since it was Tyler's first Bluebell Picnic. Rose was also making her brownies.

Zoe shook her head and marched towards the door to her mother's building. Reaching the top floor, she knocked on the door, only to have to thrown open by her mother, who was looking far too excited for Zoe's liking.

"Zoe! Welcome home!"

Her mother hugged her; which was a good thing considering that she was about to blurt out "I'm not home."

Her mother dragged her into the apartment and steered Zoe to the couch.

She smiled at her. There was a second of silence and then Zoe said, "Ok, Mom, what's going on?"

Her mother's smile didn't move. "What do you mean? A woman can't be happy to see her own daughter?"

Zoe stared at her.

"OK, Peter and Caroline are coming to dinner tomorrow."

Zoe's jaw dropped. "WHAT! Do they know I'm going to be there?" she said, sitting up straight.

Her mother shook her head slightly and replied, "No. But you have no idea how difficult it's been the last few months. All they've been doing to trying to get me to convince you to change your mind about the custody application."

Zoe folded her arms and said, "Well, the extent of conversations between me and the two of them have been shouting at each other down the phone. Mom, they have practically abused Tyler. They left him on his own but still acted like puppet masters, pulling the strings in his life. He suffers from panic attacks at the _sound of his father's voice_!"

Her mother sighed and leaned back on the couch. "You spent a lot of time away from us and you were just fine."

Zoe froze. Fine? She was just fine? Oh yes, she was doing well in her life. She had a good career, great friends and happiness...in Bluebell. And she had gotten all of that by herself. Neither her mother nor her father had helped her get there. In fact they had nearly steered her away from there.

"You really have no idea," Zoe said quietly. She stood up and walked over to her suitcase, which had been left at the door.

As she walked towards the hallway and to her room, she heard her mother asked, "At least tell me, are you still with that bartender? Walter or something?"

Zoe stopped and turned to her mother. "First of all, his name is Wade. And secondly, you can tell Peter and Caroline that I'm not dropping the custody application." She turned around but then spun around again. "Oh and by the way; Tyler _relaxes_ at the sound of my voice."

With that she made her way down the hallway.

"Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me!"

Tyler threw another piece of popcorn into his mouth as he watched the football on the TV and listened to Lavon shout at it. Wade was sitting on the armchair, nearly as into the game as Lavon. Tyler, meanwhile, was seated on the couch with the mayor. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a text from Zoe.

"Hey! How are you guys? Everything ok?"

Tyler typed back. "Yup, everything's cool. We're just watching football. Good luck for tomorrow by the way."

"Thanks. Good night. And tell Wade not to throw things at the TV."

Tyler looked at Wade and said, "But the way, Zoe says don't throw things at the TV."

Wade frowned while Lavon laughed. Wade sighed and replied, "You break one little TV and she gets all bossy on me."

-**Saturday morning-**

Zoe yawned for the fifth time in five minutes as she waited outside the office of her old mentor.

She hadn't really slept well. The noise from outside the apartment was so loud and she was starting to miss the sound of Alabama. She had hurried over to her meeting with the head surgeon at the hospital that used to be so familiar to her.

She sat up in the metal chair and straightened out her black trousers. Just then the door opened and Dr. Tanner, looked out. He was just as she remembered him, with the white hair and glasses.

"Dr. Hart," he said "Come on in."

She smiled at walked into the office, taking a seat on a slightly more comfortable chair while Dr. Tanner sat behind his desk. He pulled out a file that she realised was her own and he looked at it.

Then he looked at her and said, "Well, I'm glad you took my advice about the family practise. Was it as bad as you thought it would be?"

Zoe smiled and replied, "Actually, no."

Dr. Tanner looked at her in surprise. He was expecting a Zoe Hart eager to get back to work in New York.

"Working as a family doctor was...the best experience of my life. You were right when you said I needed to get to know my patients. It makes all the difference."

She said this with a small smile and a far off look in her eye. Dr. Tanner frowned at her and asked, "If you don't mind me asking Dr. Hart, but have you changed your mind about the fellowship?"

Zoe let out a shaky breath and replied, "Dr, Tanner, last year, you told me that if I wanted to be a heart surgeon, I needed to work on my own. And you were right. I went down the Alabama and met some people who fixed and filled my heart with such a friendship and love, which I didn't even know I was missing."

Zoe sighed and said, "And I think I left my heart there with somebody who could really take care of it."

Dr. Tanner sat there, listening to her. He waited a moment and then leaned forward. "Dr. Hart, if I'm being honest, I think this hospital would lose out on a great surgeon in you. But...I've also seen many doctors and surgeons in my time that had gone into this profession for one reason; because it's what their parents wanted. And I wouldn't want that for you."

Zoe thought about this for a moment. Her father had always encouraged her to be a doctor and her mother never thought she would be anything else. Suddenly Harley popped into her head. She knew what he would have wanted; for her to be happy.

"What is it that you want, Dr. Hart?"

Zoe looked at Dr. Tanner. "I want...to know my patients like friends and neighbours. I want to walk down a street and know everyone on it. I want to spend my Friday nights watching football in my friend's house and take some time on Saturday for my cousin's baseball games. I want Sunday church fundraisers and bake sales. I want to have a house that is my own and to be in town where I am wanted."

She paused and took in everything she had just said. "I want to live in Bluebell."

Dr. Tanner smiled at this and closed her file. "In that case Dr. Hart, I think you know where you need to be." She smiled at him and they stood up to shake hands.

When they let go, Dr Tanner frowned. "Bluebell? Bluebell, Alabama? I never thought I would hear that name again."

Zoe frowned slightly and asked, "You know Bluebell?"

"Not personally. But when I was doing my training, there was another doctor that was from there." He chuckled slightly, "At first we all thought he was nobody from nowhere but when he talked to his patients and cured them, wither it was with a scalpel or medicine, we all could see what a great doctor he was."

Dr. Tanner looked at her and asked, "Is there a Harley Wilkes still in Bluebell? We all thought he was crazy for turning down his own chance to work here."

Zoe stood there, not really being able to say anything. Tears pricked at her eyes but she cleared her throat and said, "Um, he died about a year ago. But all I've ever heard about is good things."

Dr. Tanner nodded, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. But yes, he was a lucky man. That whole town loved him. But anyway Dr. Hart, thank you coming all the way here. I wish you the best in your career."

Zoe smiled at him and walked out of the door. She walked in a daze for a while, her feet taking her to a taxi, which she took to her mother's apartment. Zoe couldn't help but smile at Dr Tanner's news. Maybe she was more like Harley then she had first thought.

It was only when she had reached the door to the apartment, did her father's face appear in her mind. He was back in New York wasn't he? And there was no way that someone like her mother didn't have that information. Zoe took a deep breath. She had just made a big decision in her life; why stop when she was on a roll. She opened the door and shut it behind her as she marched over to the kitchen where she could see her mother standing, ordering the cook around.

"Mother?"

She turned and smiled at Zoe.

"What is Dad's address?"

**-Bluebell, Saturday Afternoon-**

Wade was stretched out on a picnic blanket in the middle of the town square right by the gazebo.

Through his sunglasses, he could see Lavon making the finishing touches at the barbecue while Shelly was picking up glasses from the crowded tables. George and Lemon were seated under a large tree near Wade while Brick was chatting to Mrs Lewis and her husband.

He spotted Tyler with Rose and Matt near the cake table. Matt had a baseball bat throw over his shoulders while Tyler and Rose each had a mitt; Tyler also had a ball in his other hand. The whole town had made their way to the Bluebell picnic and the general feeling was of happiness, community spirit and a wonder of why Zoe Hart wasn't there.

Getting up, Wade dusted off his jeans and made his way over to Tyler. The three of them spotted him and Matt said, "Hey Wade." Rose waved at him and Tyler threw the ball to him.

Wade caught it and asked, "And what are you three suspicious looking teenagers doing?"

Tyler shrugged and replied, "Oh just planning some breaking and entering and underage drinking. You know nothing interesting."

Rose and Matt laughed at this and Wade said to Tyler, "You are a terrible influence on these two. They were all innocent and nice before you."

Tyler smirked and Matt replied, "We were just talking about baseball try outs. Tyler here is worried about his catching."

Tyler frowned and said, "You yourself said I can't catch for sh-."

Rose cleared her throat and Tyler caught himself. Wade grinned and replied, "No need to swear in front of the lady, Tyler."

Rose shook her head, "Oh no I'm fine. It's just that three of Bluebell's biggest gossips are standing right there and their ears are tuned to catch swear words so they can give out to you about using them."

The three guys turned to see the three old ladies, still seated on their bench. Wade turned back to Tyler and said, "Look, kid. Don't worry about catching; I can work with you on that. But you've got to at least try out. According to Matt here, you nearly broke the record on that ball that you hit in gym."

Matt was nodded to hard at this stage, Wade was starting to worry. "Stop that," he said and Matt stilled.

Tyler sighed and replied, "Alright, I will then. But if I mess up, it's both your faults."

Wade just grinned and tossed the ball in the air to catch it again. "Mess up? With me as your coach? Never."

Rose frowned and replied, "Weren't you the one who smashed Mr Smith's car window just last summer?"

"Not the point, Rose."

**-New York, Saturday evening-**

Ethan Hart raised his head from the medical records on his desk, when he heard a knock on his office door. Strange, his secretary would have told him if someone was coming to see him.

"Come in," he said and the door opened to revel a woman with dark hair and brown eyes, in her twenties and wearing a black suit.

"Can I help y-."

He stopped when he realised who she was. It had been many years since he had seen Zoe but she had changed so much. Ethan was speechless, and the only thought that came to his head was the one he spoke.

"Where is my secretary?"

Zoe frowned and closed the door behind her. "She's in lunch. And nice to see you too."

She sat down across from his desk in a chair and folded her arms. "I am here because there are some questions that I need answered. You have one chance to answer them truthfully."

Ethan stared at her and he saw the first sign of fear in her eyes when she asked, "Did you really think that abandoning me with Mom was the best thing for anyone when you found out about her and Harley Wilkes?"

Ethan sighed and sat back in his chair. "Zoe...finding out what your mother did broke my heart. And I was so angry about it all that, every time I looked at you I saw that Dr. Wilkes!"

Ethan snorted, "If you could even call him a doctor."

"I can," Zoe said, surprising him, "A whole town in Alabama can! The many people he has looked after can!"

Zoe let out a breath through her nose slowly. "I idolised you," she said quietly, "In my eyes you were the best person I knew. But now I know the truth."

Ethan frowned at her and she said, "No matter which way you spin it; you left me. You left a little girl confused and angry because of something that wasn't her fault. But I am done trying to fix something that isn't mine to fix."

Ethan replied, "Zoe, I am sorry for leaving you. I admit that I went about things the wrong way. That's all I can say."

Zoe nodded, "Oh I know. And I accept your apology. But if you want to be a part of my life anymore, then you are going to have to make the effort. I am done trying."

With that she stood up suddenly and turned to the door.

"Zoe?"

She turned her head to look at him. He was sat in his chair, looking taken aback at her sudden confrontation.

"This isn't going to be easy for me," he said.

Zoe laughed slightly. "I don't know wither you know this or not; but this meeting wasn't about _you_. This was for me, so I can finally realise what I want in my life. What I deserve."

With that she threw open the door, and marched out, brushing past a surprised secretary on her way out.

She made it all the way to the elevator and waited till the doors were closed to let out a shaky breath. She had just told her father exactly what she had been holding in a long time. It felt...really, really good! She smiled slightly and when her phone beeped, she quickly opened it to find a text from Wade.

"Don't freak out," it said and she instantly started to panic.

"Brick had to give Tyler a few stitches in his arm after a minor fishing accident."

Zoe quickly typed back a "How is he?" response while two people got into the elevator when it had stopped.

By the time it had reached the lobby, Wade had replied. "Oh he's fine. I was teaching him how to fish with Lavon and the hooks got in the way. Plus Lavon was not happy when Tyler accidently caught Burt Reynolds."

Zoe snorted at this as she walked out of the building and down the street. She could just imagine Tyler trying to fish and getting caught up in the wire. Wade would be trying to untangle him while Lavon consoled Burt Reynolds.

Suddenly, Zoe felt a pang of home sickness. "Hum", she thought "Which sounds better; an uncomfortable dinner with Peter and Caroline or getting the late flight back to Alabama?"

-**Bluebell, Saturday night-**

It was night time in Bluebell. The moon was out and the porch light at Zoe's house was on, shining down on the people sitting at the table. Wade and Tyler were playing cards, empty packets of chips and sweets littering the table.

"I still don't get why we have to bet with cookies," Tyler said, "We can use really poker chips."

Wade shuffled the deck and grinned. "If you think I am letting you anyway near any sort real gambling, you are sorely mistaken. Zoe would have my head."

Tyler smirked and squinted slightly when a flash of light shone in his eyes. Both of them looked at the road to see a car drive up to the house. Realising it was Lavon's, they both stayed where they were.

Lavon stopped the car and got out but before they could ask him what he was grinned about, Zoe got out of the other door. They both stood up quickly from their seats.

"CZ! You're back early," Tyler stated as he walked over to the steps to meet her.

Zoe shrugged and replied, "Well, I guess I just couldn't stay away from Bluebell."

Tyler picked up on her tone and asked, "Does that mean what I hope it means?"

Zoe glanced at Wade who hadn't moved from his place on the porch, before turning back to Tyler and smiling, "Let's just say, _when_ I get custody of you, we'll be staying right here in Bluebell."

Tyler smiled widely and picked his cousin up in a huge bear hug. Zoe laughed and hugged him back.

When Tyler set her down on her feet again, he said, "We have to celebrate!"

"I think you still have those beers that I dropped over the other day," Lavon said as he and Tyler made their way up the steps with Zoe behind them.

"You are not having one," Zoe said to her cousin who just smiled.

"I'm just glad your home, CZ." Lavon and Tyler walked into the house but Zoe stopped and turned to Wade.

She could tell that he was holding back the wave of emotions that she herself was feeling as well.

He slowly walked over to her and Zoe said, "You know that offer you made me before I left?"

Wade stopped right in front of her and tilted his head slightly. "I think I remember. And?"

Zoe smiled, trying not grin as widely as she wanted to. "I just think it's time I took you up on it." She looked into his eyes and, taking a step forward, took his hand in hers. "I'm just really sorry I didn't realise how great it was until now."

Wade smiled at her and wrapped his arms completely around his waist. "It's alright, Zoe," he said, "We're just going to have to make up for lost time."

With that he leaned down and kissed her.

She had been drained from the long flight but that one kiss filled her with a new energy. She put her arms around his neck and when he bit down on her bottom lip, she practically purred with happiness.

As for Wade, he was just ecstatic to finally have her in his arms.

Neither of them noticed Tyler and Lavon walking out onto the porch, only to go back inside when they saw the two of them. They stood in Zoe's hallway for a moment and then Tyler said, "I'm going to have to start knocking on doors before I enter a room now aren't I?"

Lavon nodded and replied, "We all will...and it's about time."


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Harts can Make a Home.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Ethan Hart had never been so thankful for air conditioning.

As he loosened his tie slightly and looked around the crisp white walls of the office, he was still surprised that one of the top surgeons in America had gone to live in Alabama. The door opened and said surgeon walked in the door.

"Ah Dr. Hart, thank you for coming," he said and they shook hands. The next hour was filled with questions and theories about a new type of heart surgery that was being practised.

Ethan went through it with him and when they were finally done, Ethan blurted out, "I have to ask, why did you come and live in Alabama? Wouldn't your work be better in New York?"

The doctor looked slightly taken aback but replied, "To be honest, I always wanted to move back here. The country had always had a special place in my heart. Haven't you ever spent time in small towns?"

Ethan shook his head and the doctor said, "I may work here in the city but I drive in everyday from a small town nearby. You should really stop by in one on your way home."

Ethan thought about this. Small towns? Zoe lived in a small town now. How far exactly was this Bluebell from the city?

**Next day**

It was the next day and Ethan, after cancelling the meetings in New York, had taken a car to the town of Bluebell. It was exactly what he thought it would look like.

All old buildings and family owned businesses. Not a chain fast food restaurant or high price mall in sight. Even the doctor's practice was a converted house. How did Zoe work here? It was only after driving around the town square with the AC cranked up to the max, did Ethan realise that there were hardly any people around. It was like a ghost town and any people he did see were hurrying around as if to go somewhere.

Ethan slowed the car and pulled up beside a young woman and a man who were locking up a shop. "Excuse me?" he asked, "But can you tell me where everybody is?"

The man leaned down to the open window and said, "It's the big baseball game today! Bluebell verses Thornbush. Everyone's out at the diamond."

Ethan nodded and the two hurried off. It took him a few more minutes to find the baseball field but when he did, he parked the car and got out. There was a big crowd there and Ethan had trouble finding a seat.

Eventually he sat down on the last seat in the bleachers on what he assumed was the Bluebell side. The dug out near him on his left was filled with teenage boys in blue baseball uniforms and Ethan did a double take when one of them took off his hat and Ethan saw that it was Tyler.

Tyler and another boy were standing on the ground in front of the dugout with a girl, whose glasses were nearly stained from the blue makeup on her cheeks that supported her town.

And then, walking up the Tyler, Zoe appeared with a medical bag at her side. She smiled at them and even some of the boys in the dugout waved to her. She had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing shorts with a plaid shirt and a white tank top. He had never seen her so...happy. She was relaxed and smiling.

Ethan felt a smile of his own tug at his lips when a blonde man walked up to the group. He threw an arm around Zoe and she turned her head to smile at him. It was a full blown, mega watt smile.

Ethan got a good look at this guy. He was tall, blonde, obviously charming if that grin was anything to look at. But...he was looking at her, like she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. The plaid shirt had no sleeves and he was absentmindedly stroking her arm.

A small protective part of Ethan flared up but it was soon forgotten when Zoe placed the medical bag on the ground and pulled out a bottle of sun block.

Tyler's two friends saw this and quickly hid behind Tyler, who at this point had his back to Zoe. He frowned at them and turned around, only to have Zoe try and put sun block on his face. He dodged away and Zoe frowned, saying something about not getting sun burn. The blonde man reached out and quickly pinned Tyler's arms by his side. With a playful smile, Zoe smeared the sun block on Tyler's face. The blonde man let him go and laughed when Tyler tried to rub some off the sticky cream. But even though he was grumbling, Tyler had a smile on his face.

"They're a cute group aren't they?" Ethan turned to see a blonde woman sitting beside him. Her hair was perfect, as well as her makeup and Ethan replied, "I'm sorry?"

The woman gestured towards the three standing outside the dugout. "Dr. Hart, her cousin and Wade. The first two moved here a while back from New York and Wade owns the bar in town. They're very cute together."

Ethan nodded and the woman said, "Although I suppose we should call her Dr. Wilkes now."

Ethan turned back to her with a frown and asked, "She...she changed her name?"

The woman nodded, "Oh yes. Wilkes was her father's name. He was a doctor here in town and just wonderful."

Ethan turned back to Zoe. Had he even any right to be angry? He hadn't been there for her for years and it took her marching into his office to even get them to talk. She had every right to stop trying with him. But...he still wasn't ready. He still couldn't look at her and not see Harley Wilkes. Apparently for this town though, that was a good thing.

Ethan stood up and looked around at the crowd again. It was a hot day, without a cloud in sky. Thankfully there was a gentle breeze blowing through, even though the inhabitants of Bluebell seemed used to heat. The bleachers were filled with people, who were waving banners and eating hot dogs or popcorn. Zoe was looking through her bag, making sure she had everything for the game, while Wade was tossing the ball for Tyler to catch in his mitt as a warm up. It was a beautiful day, in a welcoming town and even he felt like staying a bit longer. But he turned around and walked away, silently thanking this place for healing the woman he had hurt.

**Meanwhile**

"Wade?" Both Tyler and Wade turned around to see Zoe kneeling by her bag.

"I think I left the ice packs in the car. Would you go get them? They should be in the cooler."

Wade nodded and, after tossing the ball to Tyler again, he jogged off the field and to the parking lot. He made his way to his car and, after opening the back door, he pulled out the blue cooler. What he didn't see was the bottle of Water that Tyler had left on top of the cooler on the drive to the game. It fell off and rolled away from Wade, who shut the door to the car and went after it.

Before he could get to it, an older man picked it up. He hesitated but handed it back to Wade. Wade grinned and replied, "Thanks. I haven't seen you around before; are you here for the game?"

The man glanced back at the field but shook his head and replied, "No, I was just...checking on someone. But I have to catch a flight."

The man hesitated again and asked, "You seem to know the players though."

Wade nodded, "Oh ya, in a small town like this, how can you not? I help them out from time to time."

The man nodded and said, "Your girlfriend is the doctor for the game?"

Wade nodded again and said with a smile, "She sure is. Her cousin is playing and it's his first big game, so she offered."

The man smiled slightly and said, "Well, you sure are a lucky man. Make sure you look after her."

With that the man walked off and got back into his car. Wade stood there for a moment and then strolled back to the field. After putting the cooler in the shade of the dugout, he walked over to Zoe.

"Hey," he said as he kneeled down beside her, "Your dad was here." Zoe's eyes grew wide and she looked around widely but Wade put a hand on her back and said, "He just left."

Zoe stared at her boyfriend and asked, "What was he doing here?"

"Maybe he wanted to see how you were doing? He didn't say he was your father but I've seen pictures. I didn't let on that I knew who he was but..."

"But what?" Zoe asked, placing a hand on his knee. Wade smiled slightly and replied, "He told me that I was a very lucky man. And to look after you."

Zoe sighed slightly and a small smile came to her face. They both stood up and looked over at Tyler, who was standing in the dugout.

"He did actually put some sun block on right?" Zoe asked and Wade replied, "Don't worry Doc, he did; all of the players have some on." Zoe nodded at this and turned to pick up her bag.

Over at the dugout, Tyler and Matt had taken their seats with the other players. Matt had one foot up on the bench and was tightening the laces on his shoes when Tyler asked, "Ok, so why is everyone calling this the big game? I thought it was just a friendly between neighbouring towns?"

"It is," Matt said, "But Thornbush and Bluebell have tried to beat each other in every sport since they were founded. They're our biggest rivals."

Just then two Thornbush players, in yellow uniforms, walked past. One of them looked into the dugout and called, "Hi Matt!" Matt looked at him and replied, "Hey Rick!" The Thornbush players walked off and Matt looked over at Tyler, who had the most confused look on his face.

Matt laughed and said, "I've known Rick since we were kids; our mom's are best friends."

Tyler still looked confused. "But you just said-."

"Tyler," his friend said, "We may be seriously competitive on the field but all the players know we've got to leave it there." He adjusted his hat and said, "Rick is one of my best friends; but I'm still going to kick his ass."

With that the coach called the players together to start the game.

**Later**

The game ended with a Bluebell victory and everyone, including people from Thornbush, made their way to the Rammer Jammer. The room was packed and Tyler was juggling his time between his friends and helping Wade, Zoe and Shelly with the serving. He was behind the bar, pouring out fruit drinks for Matt, Rose and a few other players from both teams.

Zoe walked up to him and asked, "Hey everyone. Are you all having a good time?"

The teenagers nodded and Wade appeared at her side. "Just to let you know though," he said, "None of you are getting any beer."

There was a ripple of laughter through the group and Zoe elbowed Wade in the stomach slightly. "What?" he asked, "That's what I would be thinking if my friend was behind the bar."

"You're impossible, do you know that," Zoe asked him with a grin as she strolled down the bar.

"That's why you love me so much!" Wade called after her as he went to check on other customers.

"You're so lucky do you know that, Tyler," one of the Thornbush players said.

"Huh?" Tyler said as he handed over another glass.

"They get involved with your baseball, they're funny and not to embarrassing. You have the coolest parents ever."

Matt and Rose looked at Tyler who was still. Then he smiled and said, "Yes, they are pretty great." That grin did not fall off his face for the rest of the night.

**Next week**

That Monday, Tyler was at school and during lunch, he found himself standing by Matt's locker as his friend searched frankly through his things. Tyler frowned down at the objects that were thrown around the hallway floor.

"You do know that you're going to have to put all these things back in your locker right?" he asked as Matt threw another book out of his locker.

"I am not worried about that right now!" Matt said, "What concerns me is that fact that I can't find my Math homework!"

"Are you sure it's not in your bag?" he asked and Matt paused long enough to say, "Of course not! I don't put it in my bag; I stuff it in my pocket and then I throw it in here when I get to school."

Tyler nodded, "Of course you do; it's a wonder you lost it."

Before Matt could respond to his sarcasm, Rose appeared round the corner, trying to hit the fact that she had been crying.

Tyler frowned at this and said, "Rose? Are you alright?"

Her eyes were bright and red but she nodded her head and replied, "I'm fine." Matt and Tyler looked at each other and Tyler stepped towards her.

Pulling her into a hug, Tyler let her rest her head against his chest. "Rose," he mumbled to her, not moving, "What happened?"

Rose moved her face so that the side of her head was resting against his t-shirt. "I was just talking to Fredrick Dean," she mumbled, "I didn't tell you guys but...we were supposed to go on a date on Friday. I got ready to meet him at the gazebo but he didn't come."

Tyler's arms constricted at the thought of Rose being stood up so Rose rambled. "So I went to talk to him a few minutes ago and he was with his friends. He apologised and asked me out again this Friday. The problem is I heard his friend talking as I walked away and..."

"Rose, what did they say?" Tyler said and she replied, "It sounded like they were making a game of it. Fredrick Dean will ask me out again and again and he will stand me up _again and again_ because I'm desperate little Rose with nothing better to do!"

Matt sighed at this and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's an idiot Rose; at least now you know." Rose nodded but looked at Tyler, who was silent.

"Tyler? Are you ok?"

Tyler dropped his arms and replied, "I will be." With that he marched down the hallway, his fists clenched by his sides. Matt and Rose exchanged glances before hurrying after him. Fredrick wasn't too far away; just around the corner.

"Dean!" Tyler called, and Fredrick turned around with the rest of his group.

Tyler reached him and asked, "So you think hurting people's feelings funny? Is that entertaining for you?"

Fredrick glanced around at his friends but it was clear that they were letting him handle this one. Matt and Rose reached Tyler and stood by him; not really thinking the odds were in Fredrick's favour. Tyler had a few inches on him and clearly had more muscle then him. Plus, Tyler was pissed off.

Fredrick smirked and replied, "Look, it was just a joke; if she takes it too seriously then it's not my fault."

"You are such an asshole! You think just because Magnolia Breeland pays a little attention to you, that you the big on campus? What is wrong with you?" Tyler asked, and Matt placed a hand on his arm to try and calm him down.

Fredrick was getting nervous at this point but he didn't back down. "What do you know about me? You're just nobody who breezed into this town a few months ago and think you own the place! Just like your cousin!"

Tyler took a step forward but Matt held onto his arm. "Tyler, seriously! You don't want to do this!" Matt said and Tyler turned to him.

Suddenly Matt's eyes grew wide and Rose screamed, "Tyler!" Tyler turned around and a second later, Fredrick's fist smashed into his face. Tyler's head snapped to the side but he only moved slightly.

Turning back to Fredrick, Tyler moved his jaw slightly and Fredrick was starting to panic when he realised that the punch hadn't made that much of an impact.

"Now you're going to get your ass kicked," Tyler said but he lunged at him.

Matt was quick; he grabbed Tyler's t-shirt and pulled him back. He grabbed Tyler's arms and said, "No! This is a bad idea! Calm down, Ty! You need to calm down."

Fredrick had retreated to his group while Rose stood in front of Tyler, who was still fuming. "Please, Tyler! I don't want you to get in trouble, please."

Tyler took a calming breath and relaxed. Matt let go of him slowly and together the three of them walked away. "I'm sorry, guys," he said, "I just can't believe what an ass he is."

Rose nodded but looked at his jaw. "Its fine; but we really need to get you to the nurse." "That punch will barely leave a mark," Matt said but Rose just marched them to the nurse's office.

It was only a few minutes later that Wade walked into the same office. He looked at the nurse and said, "Thanks for the call Jane."

Nurse Jane nodded towards Tyler, who was sitting on the bed with an ice pack to his face, and she said, "It's like _you_ never left this place."

Wade grinned and walked over to Tyler. "Hey," Wade said, "I met Matt and Rose outside; they told me what happened."

As he moved the ice pack to check Tyler's jaw, the teenager said, "I really wanted to punch him back. Not only for what he said about CZ but also what he did to Rose."

Wade nodded and put the ice pack back. "I know you did; but I'm glad Matt stopped you. We are so close to getting custody that we need to be on our best behaviour."

Tyler nodded and then Wade said, "Plus, anyone can punch another guy over a girl; but walking away with your dignity _and_ the girl? Now that sounds much better, right?"

Tyler grinned and nodded.

**At George's office**

George slammed the phone down on his desk in anger. With an angry sigh, he ran a hand through his hair as Lemon hurried in the door.

"George? What's wrong? What happened?" she asked him in concern.

George looked at her with worried eyes and replied, "We have a problem; I've got to talk to Zoe and Wade."


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Harts can make a Home**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**So sorry for the long wait. It involved a very busy week and then another one without internet so my apologies. Here's a nice long chapter to hopefully make up for it.**

George stopped the car in Wade's driveway, taking his time in turning it off and getting out. He sighed as he looked at the house and heard the chatter from inside. This was not a conversation that he wanted to have. Slowly he made his way to the house, climbing up the steps and knocking on the door.

A second later, Tyler opened and smiled at George. "Hey George! What's up?"

George swallowed slightly and said, "Tyler, I need to talk to you, Wade and Zoe. It's really important."

Tyler frowned slightly but let him in. Zoe and Wade were sitting on the couch and they looked over at George and Tyler. One look at George's face told Wade everything.

"Something happened?" Wade asked his friend causing George to nod.

"I just got off the phone with the Hart's lawyers," George said, "You two almost had custody but they found a loophole."

Zoe's hands were shaking so Wade held onto them and they both kept an eye on a shocked Tyler. "The only way we can get custody now is if at least one of Tyler's parents signs custody over to you."

There was a silence in the room after this and George could only wish he had better news. A moment later, Tyler bolted from the room.

"Tyler!" Zoe called after she ran after him.

Both of them deciding to leave them alone, George walked over and sat beside his friend. "I'm so sorry Wade, I tried my best but they've backed me into a corner."

Wade shook his head and replied, "You did the best you could George, it's amazing that you managed to get this much for us."

He was quiet for a moment and then said, "I'll tell you this one thing though; Zoe and I are not losing that kid. Who knows what damage going back to his parents will do to him."

George looked at the determination on his friend's face and smiled slightly.

Wade sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he saw that smile. "What are you grinning at?"

George shrugged and replied, "I can just see what good influence Zoe was on you. And how good you are with her. You two have learned so much from each other; that's why she and I were so unsuited for each other."

Wade gave him a look and George said, "Hey, it's in the past and you're my best friend. There might have been something between me and Zoe if I wasn't so love with Lemon. But to be honest we have too much in common to work out. But you and Zoe? You're different enough to teach other to be better. I mean, a fast talking New Yorker like her and a laid back guy from Alabama? Add the fact that you fight like cat and dog? You two were just begging to be extraordinary."

Wade sat back on the couch with a smile on his face and he said, "Thanks George; thanks for everything."

Outside Tyler was pacing up and down in front of the house with Zoe watching him with concern. He started shaking his head and she listened to his mumblings. "I can't...I can't be around them. I d-don't want...want-t..."

Finally he looked up at her as his breathing started to get heavy and panicked. Zoe hurried to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Tyler, honey? Calm down, breath. Breath, honey," she said as she went through the exercises she had previously taught him.

Tyler nodded and his breathing returned to normal. Then he looked at her with a heartbreaking stare and said quietly, "I don't want to leave."

Zoe sighed and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, and the cousins stood there for a moment in the Alabama sun, both finding themselves wanting to stay in the one place they had once wanted to leave.

Zoe pulled back and looked at her cousin. "This is just a setback," she assured him, "We will sort this out and you will live here with us, ok?"

Tyler swallowed and nodded, her determination helping him.

Wade and George walked out of the house and Wade quickly made his way to them. Wrapping one arm around Zoe and the other around Tyler, he said, "We'll get this sorted out ok? There is no way that you are not living with us. For one thing, if you go_, I'll_ have to lug around those kegs."

Tyler grinned, and Wade placed a hand on the back of his head, giving it a slight pat. Tears were in Zoe's eyes at this stage, her hand clamped onto Tyler's.

Wade sighed and said, "Back when I first met you, I didn't know that you would change my life so much; just like with your cousin here. But now, I am done being lazy and letting this town think that I'm a bum who doesn't care about anything or anyone. I have given up so much because I didn't think I deserved happiness in my life but I am done with that. And you are not following that example."

Tyler glanced at Zoe who was looking at Wade proudly. "We will get custody; it'll take some time but you will live in Bluebell with us."

"And if we don't you can always repeatedly run away to here until you're eighteen," Zoe offered.

George was standing against the rail, a small smile on his face, when his phone rang. He quickly answered it and listened for a few minutes while the other person rambled away on the phone. Wade, Zoe and Tyler watched as George started to get angrier and angrier until he just hung up the phone.

With a sigh her turned to his friends and said, "That was someone from Peter Hart's office...he's sending a car over tomorrow to pick Tyler up."

Tyler groaned and replied, "I've only got one more day here." "You'll be back before you know it," Zoe said.

Wade and Zoe brought George back into Wade's house to talk about their options, so Tyler decided to walk to Rose's to tell her the news. Matt was over at her house so he would tell them together. Plus he knew Zoe and Wade needed so some time together after George left to talk things through. Right now, they knew that they wanted to keep him with them in Bluebell but they just didn't know how.

As he walked down the road, the sun was shining down and there was a cool breeze in the air. He let a hand run through the long grass by the side of road and he savoured every moment. Why had he hated it here? How could he have hated the peace and the beauty?

As he looked around at the clear blue sky and the green fields, he agreed with Wade and Zoe's attitude. He may be headed back to New York, but he returning to Alabama as soon as he could.

He arrived at Rose's house, just in time to see Matt practically run out the door and onto the porch. Rose hurried out after him and slapped Matt on the arm. They both caught sight of Tyler, who was now standing by the steps.

"Ty, I am so glad to see you!" Matt said as he pointed at the girl by his side, "Rose is loudly and violently defensive, of how shy and reserved she is!"

Tyler gave his friends a sad smile and Rose frowned at him. "What's wrong?" she asked and Tyler sighed before replying, "The custody didn't come through; I'm headed back to New York tomorrow."

His two friends stared at him in shock and a moment later Matt managed to stutter, "B-but, you-you...what?"

Tyler hopped up the steps to the porch and replied, "Wade and Zoe are really trying to get custody and they might be able to. Best case scenario, one of my parents signs custody over to them; worst case is that I'm stuck with them for another three years. Either way, this isn't goodbye."

Rose sighed and quickly hugged him while Matt clapped him on the shoulder. "I really don't know what to say," Rose replied sadly.

"That's ok; we're all a bit speechless at the moment," Tyler said.

**-Next morning-**

Tyler woke up early the next morning, a feeling of dread washing over him when he realised he was leaving. He sat up slightly in the bed, looking over his room.

His clothes were in the closet, his school books piled up on the desk. A baseball bat and mitt were leaning against the wall and the room was ten times fuller and messier, than the first day he saw it. He saw the small suitcase that was thrown on the floor near the closet; his attempts at packing the night before.

With a sigh, Tyler got up and padded out of his room and into the hall. The morning sun was shining through the windows and Tyler looked into Zoe's room. His cousin was asleep on her bed, with Wade beside her, his arm wrapped around her middle. They both seemed to be sleeping soundly and Tyler realised how much he was going to miss them. Wade moved slightly so Tyler walked out of the doorway and onto the porch.

He sat on the porch chair for a few moments, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of a Bluebell morning until Wade walked out of the front door with two glasses of orange juice.

He sat down beside Tyler on another chair and, after handing him a glass, said, "I know this is going to be a pain but it'll only be for a little while. We're all just going to grit our teeth and get through it."

Tyler nodded and looked over at him. "This is all a game to him you know? My father thinks living vicariously through me and moving my life around like a chess piece is one, big game. He loves it; it entertains him."

"Then stop playing by the rules," Wade said, "Stop letting him play a game with your life. If he treats your life like that then he's more childish then I thought he was."

Tyler snorted, "Childish? That's the best description of my father I've ever heard!"

Wade shrugged. "You're better than him Tyler; I know you are."

Tyler took a drink of the juice and smiled at the sweet taste. The orange juice came from the orchard in Mr Wilson's garden. The elder man sold juice in town and nearly everyone bought it. Tyler hadn't drunk juice from a carton in months. It was the little things like this that he would miss.

**-That afternoon-**

It was the middle of the afternoon and Bluebell square was packed. It was nothing unusual for a Saturday afternoon, except that they were all there to say goodbye to Tyler. His father had said the car would pick him up in the square so that it wouldn't get lost on the way to Zoe's house.

That was another thing that had worried him. Apparently his father had flown in for a meeting in the city and he was going to be in the car, not just the driver.

Tyler was standing near the gazebo, with his small suitcase by his side. Zoe and Wade were near him and people hadn't stopped coming up to him to say goodbye.

It was strange. In a few months, he had met nearly every person in town; and even though he may not know them as well as Rose or Matt, they were still there to show their support.

He glanced down at his suitcase. He hadn't packed much and at an impulse, he had stuffed his backpack into the case as well, the same one that he arrived in Bluebell with.

Suddenly a long, black car appeared around the corner and drove around the square until it stopped near them. With a sigh, Tyler turned to the most important people near him, the ones he had put off saying goodbye too.

"I'll be back in a second," Wade said, suddenly, and he walked off towards the car.

Tyler and Zoe frowned at this but decided to let him go.

Turning to Rose, Tyler smiled sadly at her. "Thanks for the tour all those months ago," he said and Rose grinned.

"Thanks for being a great friend," she replied. Tyler pulled his black hat from the front pocket of his case and placed it on her head. When she looked at him confused, he said, "Maybe you could keep it safe for me until I get back?"

Rose burst into tears at this point and hugged him tightly. Not really wanting to let go of her, Tyler pulled back.

He looked over at Matt, who shrugged at him. "Hey, your father won the game but the season's not over."

Tyler grinned at him and replied, "I think I'm even going to miss your baseball analogies?"

Matt smiled and replied, "Who wouldn't?" The two friends hugged and patted each other on the back before Tyler said goodbye to Lemon, George and Lavon.

Lemon had him in a death grip for a while but George eventually got her to let go. Tyler made sure to thank him for everything he had done.

Turning to Lavon, Tyler smiled sadly at him. Lavon grinned and said, "Lavon Hayes expects you back in time for the next fundraiser; Wade will go crazy if he has to do it by himself."

Tyler grinned at the mayor and even received a hug from him.

Finally he turned to Zoe. She stood there with her arms folded and started to ramble. "Your passport and ticket are in the front pocket. There's a bottle of water and some snacks in there as well. In case you-."

Tyler cut her off by simply stepping forward and hugging her. She hugged him back tightly and he whispered to her, "I love you Zoe."

With a sigh, she replied, "I love you too Tyler."

While this had been going on, Wade made his way to the car. He tapped against the window of the back seat and a moment later it was rolled down to reveal Tyler's father.

They looked nothing alike. Maybe it was the slightly greying hair or the obvious signs of plastic surgery, but Peter Hart seemed nothing like Tyler.

"Can I help you?" he asked, not masking the obvious distaste in his voice.

"Yes," Wade said, "My name is Wade Kinsella; I'm Zoe's boyfriend and I've been looking after Tyler with her."

Peter just shrugged. Wade leaned down and placed one hand on the top of the car. The man was in a car, in a suit, in this weather, for crying out loud!

"I just wanted you to know," Wade said, "That your hold over that kid is gone."

Peter smirked at this. "Whatever little adventure he had here," Peter said, "it is over. He'll return to real life sooner or later."

Wade smirked.

That unnerved Peter. He was used to dealing with board members, yes men and ass kissers; not a smirked blonde man that seemed to not give two cents of he liked him or not.

"That kid," Wade said, "is twice as smart as you and I'm sure that had annoyed you for most of his life. But trust me he will become a great person that treats people with respect and kindness. He will find out what he wants to be in the future but most of all?"

Wade leaned forward and said in a quiet dangerous voice, "He _will_ be twice that man you could ever hope to be; and you will have no part in making him that person. I really hope that scares the shit out of you."

With that he stood up and turned around, just in time to see Tyler and Zoe arrive at this car. Tyler glanced at his father's window, which was being rolled up quite fast.

Zoe pulled his suitcase over to the truck and while she was putting it in, Tyler turned to Wade. "I'll see you around, kid," Wade said, with a grin and Tyler smirked at him.

"I have something for you." With that Wade reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace. It was a round, silver pendant that was strung on a thing piece of leather. When Wade handed it to him, Tyler saw that on the pendant were a half moon and three small stars.

"Remember kid," he said, "The moon is always the same."

Tyler let out a half laugh-half sob and he quickly hugged Wade. "Thank you!" he said, "For everything." Wade saw Zoe out of the corner of his eye and he pulled her into the hug.

It was few minutes before Tyler got into the car and shut the door behind him. He ignored his father for a few minutes until the people of Bluebell were out of sight. Finally he leaned back in the seat of the car and face forward.

"Finally, it took you long enough."

Tyler turned to looked at his father, who was sitting beside the window with his briefcase beside him. His computer tablet was sitting on top of the briefcase, on the seat between them. Peter was playing a game of chess on the tablet, tapping the screen now and again.

Tyler's mind went back to the early conversation with Wade that morning but that only gave him a pang of homesickness for Bluebell. His father tapped the screen a few times and started at new game.

"Play chess," he said, "We've a few minutes before we get to the airport."

Tyler frowned at his father but moved a pawn on the board. His father made his move and said, "We couldn't get you back in the school but a friend of mine has offered you a place at his company."

"Ya, that's not happening," Tyler said, tapping the screen, "I'm done with whatever plan you have for me."

Peter snorted and replied, "Really?" He moved another piece. "I'm sure you will reconsider that when I cut you off financially."

Tyler smirked slightly at this and Peter was shocked at the similarity between it and the one that Wade person had given him just a few minutes ago. "Do you really think I haven't planned on that threat?" Tyler asked, "You sent me no money when I was in London. How do you think I lived?"

Peter frowned at him and Tyler made his moved on the chessboard on the screen. "You would be surprised how easy it is to get a trust fund that your parents can't touch," Tyler said, "But you seem to have forgotten how smart I am." Tyler looked at him and said, "Your move."

Peter looked at the screen for a moment and then moved a piece. His cleared his throat and looked forwards as the car moved along the road. "Is this some sort of test? Let me guess; you don't love me anymore?"

He said that last bit in a fake sad tone and Tyler moved a piece across the screen.

Peter moved a piece quickly.

"Oh I know you don't care if I love you or not; what you care about is if I fear and respect you."

Peter was still as Tyler shot him a look that was more piercing than any he had seen.

"I don't fear you anymore and I certainly don't respect you. I reserve respect for people who deserve it. Why don't we both just admit that this custody is just temporary? You'll soon learn that I don't intended to follow your footsteps at all. Plus." With that word Tyler tapped the screen once. Then he looked at his father and said, "You've taken me away in the middle of baseball season. I had a test on Monday, Wade was going to teach me how to fish properly and Zoe was planning on all of us going out to dinner. So, I intended to make the next few weeks as uncomfortable as possible."

Peter was frozen in his seat.

Tyler smirked slightly at him.

"By the way," he said with a nod to the chessboard, "Checkmate."

**-Later that day, New York-**

It was no surprise that Peter had decided to go straight to the office when they reached New York. Tyler was glad he had unnerved him; happy that he hadn't had a panic attack right there.

But really, Tyler wasn't as scared of his father as he once was. Maybe it was being around people like Wade, George and Lavon. Real men who treated people properly. Now if any of them got angry at him, he would be scared. He would be scared that he had upset them in any way and scared that they would be made at him. But compared to those three, Peter was a little pathetic. Sitting in that car, he looked a lot smaller then Tyler had remembered.

Tyler walked into the clean lobby of his parent's apartment building and quickly made his way to the elevator. The whole place was so clean and neat. The streets outside were just as they always had been, loud and busy. As he leaned against the wall of the elevator with his case by his feet, Tyler sighed. He wanted grass and fields, not skyscrapers and concrete. The elevator dinged too soon for his liking and he walked out of the open doors to the penthouse.

His mother was sat at the dining table, the paper open in front of her. She stood up when she saw him and he prepared himself for whatever throw away comment she would make.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she got a good look at him. "You've gotten taller," she said quietly.

Tyler raised an eyebrow at her. "Teenagers tend to do that."

With that he pulled his case quickly down the hall to what he remembered was his bedroom. The room was practically bare; a few things on the shelves and on the desk that he remembered from a few years ago. He hadn't really been in this room since he was twelve. The bed was neatly made and the sun shone in from the floor to ceiling windows at the far end of the room which had a balcony outside it.

Tyler dropped the case at the door and flopped down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and wished he was looking at the ceiling of his room in Bluebell. With a sigh he closed his tiered eyes for a nap.

He just wanted to go home.

**-Bluebell-**

Wade and Zoe had left the town soon after Tyler had left. Neither one of them said anything; they just sat in Wade's car and drove to the house. Wade had gone to his house to pick up a few things for dinner and when he walked back into Zoe's house, he found her in Tyler's room, folding some clothes.

"Zoe?" he said carefully as he walked into the room.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and said, "He's going to need these when he gets back. You know what's he's like; I'll send him to school in clean clothes and he comes back with mud caked on his jeans and rips in his shirts. It's from Matt and him playing baseball after school and probably from going with Rose to the river. I just don't know-."

She stopped when Wade put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, honey, I know," he said softly and she let out a sob. He pulled her to his chest as she cried and a few tears escaped his own eyes. After a few minutes of nearly hysterically crying, Zoe pulled back to look at him.

"I-I feel like there's a part of me missing. Like someone just pulled a piece of me away," she said through her tears.

Wade nodded and took her face in his hands. "We will get him back; I promise you Zoe. _I promise_." Zoe nodded and hugged him again.

That night, they gladly accepted Lavon's offer to cook dinner for them at his place. The three friends ate in near complete silence and after wards, when Zoe and Wade fell asleep on the couch, Lavon placed a blanket over them and like the rest of Bluebell that night, could only hope that everything would turn out alright.

**-Next day, New York-**

Caroline stared at Tyler from the dining room table. He was stretched out on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

The living room opened out to the dining room, where she was sat, eating lunch. The kitchen was behind them with a hallway leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms to her left. The penthouse was decorated like anything other upscale apartment and there were fresh flowers in a vase on the dining table. Tyler had refused lunch and just sat watching TV.

He was so tall.

The last time she saw him, he was barely five foot. He was now reached about six foot and his blonde hair was sticking up all over the place with some stubborn wisps floating in front of his forehead. He was also really tanned. His skin had a healthy glow to it and all around, he was a handsome, fit young man. And that had all happened without her.

He hadn't been hostile towards her; he had just treated her with indifference. Earlier that morning, Peter had tried to get him to go to work at his friend's company but Tyler had laughed at him. Peter had gone off to work in a huff and Caroline was stuck in the house with Tyler.

As she pushed herself up from the table, she thought she should at least make some effort to talk to him. She walked over to couch and sat on the armchair beside it. With a sigh, that Tyler paid no attention to, Caroline said, "It's lovely day; it's nice to get some warm weather."

At this, Tyler looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Are you kidding?" he said, "It's freezing outside."

Caroline frowned and replied, "Well, plenty of people think it's quite hot today."

Tyler shook his head and replied, "ya well, this is New York. I'm used to Alabama hot."

At this Caroline noticed that he was wearing a jumper while she- as well as most people outside- was just wearing thin shirts.

"I suppose Alabama is very different to here."

With a sigh, Tyler placed his legs down on the ground in front of the couch and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Let's take a minute to cut the crap and answer me one question. Why did you want to keep custody so much?"

Caroline just looked at him and he said again, "Why did you want to keep custody so much? I'm not going to work at any of your companies or any of your friend's companies. I am done following whatever plan you have for me. So _why_?"

Caroline had no real answer to that. It was because...because... "Because we could," she blurted out quietly.

Tyler nodded at this and stood up. He walked towards his room and didn't turn back. Caroline jumped slightly when she heard the door shut. He didn't even bang it, he just shut it.

As if he wasn't angry. As if he had already know her answer.

**-Later-**

It was late at night and Peter was stuck at the office. Tyler hadn't come out of his room all day and Caroline hadn't gone near it. But she wanted to check on his before she went to bed.

She walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer, so she opened the door. Tyler was not in the room, he was actually out on the balcony. Caroline quietly made her way over to him and saw that he was on the phone to someone.

"Ya, I'm fine, CZ. I've been staying in my room most of the time."

Oh so it was Zoe.

"Yes, I've been eating...and sleeping. Ok then, well tell Matt and Rose that I miss them ok? Yup, bye."

Instead of hanging up the phone, Zoe handed it over to another person because Tyler said again, "Hey Wade. I'm holding it together."

Caroline saw him put his hand up to touch the necklace around his neck. He hadn't taken it off since he had arrived. Tyler listened to this Wade for a few minutes and then said, "New York's not so bad. Except..." Tyler sighed slightly and said, "The skyscrapers block out the moon; I can't see it."

Caroline was shocked to see tears well up in his eyes and Tyler quickly said, "I've got to go; I need to get to bed."

Caroline took a few steps back into the room and she heard Tyler say, "Yup, ok. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

With that he hung up and let out a shuddered breath. He brushed away the tears that were on his cheeks and he pressed his hands to his eyes.

Caroline quickly hurried out of the room. She didn't know how to comfort him; she didn't even know how to talk to him. She didn't get to sleep; she just walked up and down her room.

It was about an hour later that she dared go into Tyler's room again. He was asleep in bed, facing away from her. His laptop was open on bedside table and when Caroline walked to the other side of the bed; she saw that there was a pair of head phone connected into it. Tyler had them in his ears and was fast asleep.

As gently as she could, she took the head phones off his ears. He moved slightly in his sleep and a few moments later, Caroline lifted the head phones to her own ears. She couldn't hear anything. The noise from the city was blocked out but there was silence in the head phone.

She listened for a moment longer and suddenly she heard something. The gentle breeze in the trees, the soft lapping of water on the shore. She could even hear some insects in the background. Tyler had recorded the sounds of Bluebell at night to help him sleep.

With a sigh Caroline, took off the head phones and turned off the laptop. She quietly made her way out of Tyler's room and shut the door. As she made her way to her own room, she knew that she had a lot of thinking to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Harts can make a Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

It was late morning by the time Tyler woke up. He had been in a deep sleep but eventually the blaring from the cars outside woke him. For a few blissful moments, Tyler wondered why on earth there would be that many cars outside Zoe's house. Then he remembered.

With a sigh, he pulled himself out of bed, seeing that someone had taken off his headphones and closed his laptop. As he walked towards the bathroom, he decided that it had been Caroline; she was the only other person in the penthouse-Peter had stayed at a hotel near the office for an early meeting- and maybe on the off chance, she had done something motherly for him.

He eventually made his way, showered and clothed, to the kitchen. Caroline was nowhere to be seen but the scribbled note on the dining room table told him that she had gone out. So he looked in the cupboards and the fridge; settling on cereal and orange juice for breakfast. They were the only remotely normal things in the house. Caroline and Peter were under the impression that if food had a weird name and smelled strange, then it was fashionable.

As he sat at the empty dining room table, Tyler was hit by the utter silence of the penthouse. Sure, there was noise from outside but that was a least slightly muffled. He was almost afraid to chew his cereal because it was the loudest sound in the place. It was so quiet.

In Bluebell, Zoe and Wade would be arguing over the table while Lavon fried bacon in a pan at the stove. He wouldn't have to wear thick jeans and a jumper; he would be in normal jeans with just a t-shirt. As he closed his eyes for a moment, Tyler could imagine sitting there, at Lavon's island, watching the two most important people in his life argue but look at each other like they were solid gold. He could imagine looking at Lavon and rolling his eyes. Lavon would chuckle and ask Zoe and Wade if they want to get a room. Zoe would blush, Wade would laugh and Tyler would gag slightly just to annoy them. But when he opened his eyes, he was still in that penthouse, with its white walls and unfriendly atmosphere.

Tyler quickly gathered up his now empty bowl and glass and brought them to the sink. It was only after he had finished cleaning up, did Caroline arrive back to the penthouse. Tyler didn't even bother to turn around from putting the bowl away in the cupboard when she went and stood in the kitchen.

"She was always your favourite."

Tyler frowned and turned to look at Caroline who was standing near the kitchen island. She smiled sadly and said, "Zoe. She was always your favourite. Your face used to just light up when you saw her, even when you were a child. If was as if you knew that she really cared about you."

Tyler shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other until Caroline walked over to him and held out a piece of paper. He frowned at it but took it. Unfolding the thick paper, he found himself looking at the legal document that George had been talking about; a document signing him over to Zoe. And there, at the bottom of the page, was his mother's signature. He inhaled sharply, not really believing what he was seeing.

He looked at Caroline, who smiled slightly. "I went to the lawyers this morning," she said, "I thought it was about time I did something that was actually best for you."

Tyler was speechless; his mind could not process what was going on. "I-I...thank you," he said sincerely to her and Caroline just shrugged. "Just...be happy. I also got you on the next plane to Alabama; your ticket with be waiting for you at the airport. You would want to leave before Peter gets back."

Tyler put the paper securely in his pocket. "He-He won't hurt you, will he?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "I can take care of myself, don't you worry about me."

There was a moment's pause and then Tyler reached out and hugged her. He pulled away quickly and repeated, "Thank you." Caroline nodded and Tyler hurried to his room.

Ignore the suitcase that hadn't really been filled in the first place, Tyler grabbed his backpack and stuffed it with the essentials. When he walked out into the kitchen, Caroline was gone but he decided to leave. He was soon out of the building and hailing a cab for the airport.

**-A few hours later, Bluebell-**

Matt and Rose walked slowly around the town square. Matt had a baseball and mitt in his hands but he didn't bother to try and use them. Baseball wasn't really fun without Tyler anymore.

"We are really pathetic," he said, causing Rose to look at him. "Do you know what Ty would say if he saw us now? That we look like someone just smacked us in the face. He told us not to be all upset after he went back to New York but look at us!"

Rose sighed and turned her own baseball mitt over in her hands. "I can't help it," she said, "Everything was just more exciting when he was around. And I really miss him."

"I know," Matt replied. They stopped near the gazebo and Matt jumped onto a patch of grass. "Come on," he said to her, "Let's throw the ball around for a little while. It might cheer us up." Rose shrugged but followed him and they tossed the ball back and forth for a while.

They started to get really into it and the throws came faster. Soon Matt missed one and it sailed past him. With a sigh, he turned around to see it roll around and then stop on the grass. He was about to go and get it when someone else walked towards the ball, and with a flick of his foot, kicked the ball up into his hands.

"You catch like shit!"

Matt let out a gasp of disbelief when he saw Tyler grinning and walking towards him.

"Tyler!" Rose exclaimed, before she ran past Matt to hug Tyler.

He hugged her back tightly and Matt joined them. "What are you doing here?" he asked, happy to see his friend.

Tyler grinned widely and replied, "I do live here. Where else would I be?"

When his friends looked at him again in confusion, he laughed and replied, "My mom signed over custody! Zoe's my guardian!"

There was silence for a moment and then both Matt and Rose jumped on him in happiness.

"This is best news ever!" Rose said, unable to contain her joy.

"But don't tell Zoe or Wade yet! I want to surprise them."

**-Later-**

Zoe sat at the bar of the Rammer Jammer. She was trying to look through some patient files but her brain would not let her concentrate.

"_I hope they're feeding him right. Do they know he hates carrots? They'll probably give him some carrots. Oh, it's cold in New York this time of year! Did he remember to bring a jacket? Of course he did. He's fine. He said he was fine. But he sounded upset. Oh that would be just like him so I wouldn't worry. What if-." _

"Zoe?"

She looked up to see Wade standing behind the bar, smiling at her slightly. He reached out and pushed some hair back from her face. "There's no point worrying so much; that giant mind of yours will break down if you do."

She nodded slightly and Wade said, "I'll get you something to eat, ok?"

She smiled at him in response and he walked over towards the kitchen. Before he got there though, a delivery man plonked a package down beside Zoe and called Wade's name. He walked back to them and signed the papers for the man. Zoe looked at the package which was thin and long but heavy looking.

"I wonder what this is," Wade said as he opened it up.

Pushing past the layers of tissue wrapping, Wade froze when he saw what was inside. Zoe leaned forward to see it too. There sitting in the box, was a plague with an inscription on it. Zoe's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Zoe," Wade asked, "It says, "The Rammer Jammer under the ownership of Wade Kinsella." Did you get this done for me?"

Zoe shook her head and replied, "No. Tyler ordered it for you before he found out he was leaving."

Wade sighed and wrapped an arm around. They were a mess without him. It was as if someone had ripped a hole in their lives and there was nothing they could do about it.

"How about we just go home huh?" Zoe asked, "Let's just go home."

Wade nodded and picked up the plague, "Right after I hang this up."

They got into the car, leaving Shelly to handle the bar and left in silence. Zoe's hand was joined with Wade's as they drove along the dirt road back to Zoe's house. They didn't talk but they didn't need to. Wade turned a corner and drove on.

A second later he saw someone walking along the road. A flashback of a few months ago appeared in his mind and Wade sat up straight when he saw the backpack and the t-shirt and the jeans, not to mention, the shock of blond hair.

"Zoe?" he said softly as they approached the person and when Zoe saw him she gasped. The person heard a car and turned around.

Seeing Tyler's face caused Wade to nearly crash the car. He stopped and Zoe was out of the car in a second; he was only a moment later. Tyler laughed when Zoe hugged him tightly and only grinned more when Wade grabbed them both in a bear hug. They both pulled back to look at him. It may have only been two days but they had missed him so much.

"Honey," Zoe said, "You know I was only joking when I mention the running away, right?"

Tyler laughed and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He gave it to Zoe and said, "Well, I guess my mom had her own ideas."

When she opened the paper, nearly ripping it in the process, Zoe's face lit up. Wade looked at it too before turning to Tyler and saying, "Welcome home, kid."

**-New York-**

Peter Hart walked into his penthouse apartment, dreading having to be in Tyler's company. Sadly it was necessary to keep him around; with his brains, who knows how much that boy could make him.

But when Peter reached the dining room and only saw his wife there, he paused. She was getting ready to eat dinner but there was only one more place set.

"Will Tyler not be joining us?"

Caroline gazed at him coldly and replied, "Not if he can transport himself here from Alabama at will."

She went back to eating her dinner, but Peter was still standing there in the doorway. "What," he said quietly, "He ran away?"

"No, I signed the custody papers. Zoe is now his legal guardian."

Peter began to see red. "How dare y-."

"Remember dear, your blood pressure. We can't have you getting worked up. Who knows what your infesters would think if they knew you were under such pressure like another custody battle? Well there would be rumours of doubt and some might just choose to leave."

Peter stared at his wife for a few moments, who just raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. Then he smirked slightly, "I see you have learned some manipulation techniques from me over the years."

Caroline smiled back at him, "Oh dear please, you learned them from me."

With that she turned back to her plate and took a sip of wine. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything from her, Peter turned and headed back to the elevator.

He pulled out his phone and dialled his office. He had done his homework on Zoe and that boyfriend of hers. And he knew of one person who might just give him the dirt he needed to get Tyler back.

A cab ride later, Peter was sat in his office chair and holding a number in his hands. Dialling it, he had to wait a few moments and talk to the proper officials before the person he really want to talk to came to the phone.

"Hello?" the person asked.

Peter replied, "Hello, am I talking to Travis Kinsella?"

"Yes, you are. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I believe you have a run in with my son Tyler Hart?"

Travis paused and then said, "That's one way to put it."

Peter cleared his throat and said, "Well, you may have heard that he is now in the official custody of his cousin and your brother Wade. What I want is to get him back and that's where you come in. I need dirt on your brother, anything that will get the authorities to send Tyler back to me. I will pay you handsomely, enough to get you out of rehab and have as much alcohol as you want."

Travis did not say anything at first but then replied.

"First of all, I'm in rehab so I _don't_ have to drink. Secondly, there is nothing about Wade that would make him a bad person and finally? They are _a family_; something that I'm sure means nothing to you. You want Tyler for business, I'm guessing and I'm not going to let you hurt that kid. So stay away from me, stay away from my brother and his girl and defiantly, stay away from my nephew. Goodbye."

With that Tyler hung up the phone on a very shocked Peter Hart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Harts can make a Home**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Short and fluffy. Thank you everyone who read, reviews, alerted and put this story in their favourites.**

Tyler settled into Bluebell with no other problems. Without the threat of his parents hanging over him, he could enjoy the town more as well as finally treat it like his home. School went well for him but he had happily accepted to tutor some other students for free.

Zoe and Tyler had eventually moved into Wade's house after a lengthy argument about which house had more room. Wade had also dropped some hints to Lavon about keeping Zoe's house free for a certain brother of his who was thinking of moving down to Bluebell when he got out of rehab. And according to Lavon, the mayor's office was looking for a new accountant.

It was a few weeks after Tyler was back in Bluebell and he had celebrated his first Planksgiving. Unlike Zoe, he completely embraced Bluebell's weird tradition the first time. He had volunteered with Rose and Matt and they helped Lavon organised the festival. They were all dressed up and Matt even had a parrot on his shoulder. Both he and Tyler were waiting for Rose at Wade's house with Zoe and Wade so they could all go to the festival together.

"It's going to be great!" Tyler said to Zoe and Wade, who were also dressed up and standing on their porch. "We've got food, drinks and games and we even turned to gazebo into a pirate ship! And we...we...there's a...a...um..."

Zoe and Wade frowned as Tyler trailed off and he stared down the drive. Rose was walking down the drive to the house, all dressed in her pirate gear of a white shirt and red skirt with black boots and a red bandana on her hair. She smiled at them and waved slightly while Tyler was still standing there, his hand still raised in mid-gesture.

Zoe walked down the steps to greet Rose while Wade put an arm around Tyler's shoulder and turned him around. "Alright," he said, "I think we both know what's going on here and I have to give you some advice."

Tyler looked at him and Wade said, "You have reached a very critical moment in every man's life; you've finally realised that you have fallen for the one girl who can see through all your bull."

Tyler gulped and replied, "What do I do?"

Wade shrugged, "That's the problem my boy; I have no idea. No one ever does. Just be yourself and hope she's in a good mood. I know that much because I have no idea how I got Zoe." With that they both turned around and faced the rest of the group.

**-Later-**

It was later that evening and Zoe, Wade and Lavon had gone back to Lavon's kitchen. The festival was over and Lavon was making hot chocolate for them before they went to bed; Lemon had gotten them all addicted to it. Zoe and Wade were sitting side by side on the couch while Tyler and Lavon were at the kitchen island.

"So," Lavon said, "Now that Zoe's your legal guardian, are you going to change your name to Wilkes?"

Tyler looked over at Zoe who shrugged and then he turned back to Lavon. "I'm not sure; plus I'll just have to change my name again when she become Zoe Kinsella."

Wade smiled slightly but didn't make a move in case Zoe freaked. Zoe stayed where she was but a small smile came to her face.

Lavon frowned slightly and asked, "How do you know they'll get married?"

Tyler gave him a look and Lavon nodded, "I know, stupid question. I realised that as soon as it came out of my mouth."

Tyler nodded and then Lavon said, "They could have the wedding in November! Bluebell is just lovely this time of year!"

Tyler pondered that for a moment and then said, "I don't know, May might be better."

They completely forgot the two that were sitting on the couch, listening to them.

"Zoe could have roses for her flowers! She loves those!"

"Flowers for what?"

They turned to see Lemon and George walk into the kitchen. "We were wondering if Zoe would like roses for her wedding when her and Wade get married," Lavon said and Lemon frowned at them.

"Roses? Oh no, lilies are much better."

"Plus, they smell nice," George said.

"Lily is such a nice name too," Lemon said, "They could name their daughter that!"

"How do you know it'll be a girl?" Tyler asked and George said, "True, they could have a boy first."

Tyler sighed and replied, "A girl with the Kinsella charm and Zoe's looks; this town would not survive."

"Lavon Hayes would not survive," Lavon said.

Lemon chuckled and said, "She would have the boys lining up to ask her out."

"Oh no!" Tyler said, sitting up in his stool, "She is not dating till she's at least...twenty five!"

"Don't be the overprotective brother!" Lemon said, "By the one who lets her do cool things and then beats the guys up who hurt her."

Tyler nodded and said, "Oh I can do that!"

Lemon leaned on the counter and said, "But anyway, back to the wedding details..."

Zoe and Wade were still sat on the couch in silence. Wade did not want to speak. Of course he wanted to marry Zoe; he didn't want anything else but was this the right time to tell her.

"They are all crazy!" Zoe said and Wade's heart sank slightly.

Then Zoe looked at him and said, "I want a June wedding."

Wade's face could barely contain his smile and he leaned down to place a firm kiss on her lips. He pulled back only a little bit and murmured to her, "I love you, Zoe." She smiled at him and replied, "I love you too."

A few days later, Wade was arriving back at the Rammer Jammer after collecting some stock from the suppliers. He was in a bad mood because not only had to suppliers refused to deliver to him, but when he had arrived there they had said that his truck wasn't big enough to carry all the stock. So he was returning to Bluebell with an empty truck.

But when he pulled up outside the Rammer Jammer, he could see that the bar was in darkness. He frowned because it was about the time that everyone usually went to the bar on a Friday night.

He walked in the front door and was about to call out when the lights came on and nearly the entire town yelled out "Surprise!"

He stunned for a few seconds and then he saw Tyler and Zoe hurrying towards him. "What is all this?" he asked, gesturing at the decorations and large cake on the table.

"It's a thank you party!" Tyler said, "For everything you have done for us over the past few months."

"Plus it is also for the fact that you didn't get a birthday party," Zoe said as she led him over to the cake.

Soon he was standing in front of this delicious looking cake with candles on it. "You need to make a wish!" Zoe said to him.

Wade looked around for a moment. The entire town was packed into his bar; people he cared about were in his own bar. He saw Lavon smiling at him and Lemon and George talking about the other food and drinks on the table; Lemon must have had something to do with the organising. Rose and Matt were standing on the other side of the table. Zoe was on his right and he had one arm wrapped around her waist while Tyler was on his left, and telling Rose, his new girlfriend, how to work the camera.

Wade looked down at the candles. Last year, he did have a birthday cake; it was a small one with just George, Lemon and Lavon there. He had not wished for any of this last year because he had never thought he would get it.

Tyler looked at him smiling and said, "Wade, pick a wish already!"

Zoe turned to him and said, "Make a wish."

Wade took a deep breath and blew out the candles with the cheering from his friends and family. When he stood back up, people started to congratulate him and celebrate a good party.

"So," Zoe asked him, "What did you wish for?" Wade looked at her and Tyler, his family and he smiled.

"That somebody will finally fix that fuse box!"


End file.
